


LA CANCION

by KunessiPhany



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A lot of mention of music lol, Angst, Because uhm theyre rich, Clubbing, Drama, Elite Lifestyle, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Partying, Secret Relationship, Smut, tags to be added i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunessiPhany/pseuds/KunessiPhany
Summary: Kun woke up slowly, in a half-doze for a few moments before his eyes opened and he realized he wasn't in his room. His brain was still a little slow in remembering what had happened, but it all came back to him when he turned his head to his left and found Daniela laying beside him.She was on her side with her back to him, her long hair falling in a mess between the two of them, and the only thought running through his mind was shit, we fucked.But he had no reason to be loyal to Leo. Not anymore.---When Kun Agüero meets a new friend and begins to spend time with her, begins to fuck her, his friendship with Lionel Messi begins to crumble under the pressure of an insecure future. They're friends, they always will be.It's just harder now with Antonella's suspicious gaze on him, with Leo's snide remarks about his choice of company. Good thing he has Daniela and her friends to distract him with their elite social life, with their laughter and drinks and impromptu vacations and good music.Until that begins to fall apart as well, and Sergio finds himself balancing on the edge of two very different lifestyles, forced to choose between what he wants and what he needs.





	1. Ahora Me Llama

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone, don't judge me.
> 
> Btw, "China" is pronounced chEE-na, just fyi.
> 
> All lyrics are Spanish songs, so the translation follows immediately in bold.
> 
> All the thanks in the world to coffeebreakcreations for beta'ing, thank you bby.

_Call me what you want,_

_Whatever you say slips right past me._

_I only live my way._

Sergio Agüero met _la China_ in March of 2017.

Her name was Daniela Montereyes, but everyone seemed to know her simply as "China," which was a Spanish noun for a curly-haired female.

Kun was in Buenos Aires for the World Cup Qualifying matches at the time, but training had yet to begin. It was mid-March when he went out with his brothers and a few friends to Rosebar, since they wanted something a little more relaxed for their night out. INK and Niceto were nearby if they got bored, anyhow.

Kun and his brothers were in one of the VIP lounges when he spotted a friend arriving in the next lounge over.

Standing, Sergio called him over with a "Santiago!"

Santiago Castro was the son of one of Independiente's former board members, which is how they'd met in 2003 shortly after his debut in the Primera División. They'd been friends since then, not particularly close, but they met up often and partied together sometimes, never actually losing contact.

Santiago looked up at the sound of his name and grinned once he spotted the Man City player. He began to make his way toward Kun, never letting go of the young woman who had her hand resting in the crook of his arm.

Santiago greeted him with a wide grin, hugging him briefly before stepping back and gesturing to his friend. Her hair was dark and straight and she was very pretty, make-up flawless on her heart-shaped face but she definitely wasn't one of the models Kun was used to seeing hanging off of Santiago's arm. He seemed to prefer thin women, and she was definitely on the thicker side.

"Look, this is my friend Daniela," Santiago said, turning to smile briefly at the younger woman affectionately. " _China_ , this is Sergio Agüero."

Her smile was _beautiful_ , and suddenly, Kun realized what Santiago saw in her.

"Call me Kun," Sergio said with a smile, taking her extended hand gently.

"Call me China, then," she replied with a smirk, and Sergio quickly realized she wasn't Argentine. Her accent was something else. 

"How long have you been back?" Santiago asked, gesturing to one of his friends briefly for a drink.

"Not even a week, _boludo_ , don't start," Kun answered, making him laugh. Daniela leaned toward Santiago's face in that moment and murmured something in his ear. Santiago nodded and she removed her hand from him, turning to Kun.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," she said. "I'll be back."

Then, she turned and walked off, Sergio's eyes following her. Her hair reached her lower back in a layered V, and she had such a pronounced hourglass figure with the width of her hips. Maybe it was more prominent because of the gold sequined jumpsuit she wore, which was just hugging her figure.

"Is she your…" Kun's voice trailed off as Santiago glanced back at Daniela and shook his head with a laugh.

"No, definitely no," he answered. "La China isn't into relationships. She's just a friend. I met her a few months ago at a work dinner."

"Why do you say she's not into relationships?"

"Because she's not," Santiago shrugged. "I guess she's too independent? I don't know, but I can't even _imagine_ her in a relationship, either."

Kun made a face at that and nodded.

"So, who you betting on, man?" he said then, changing the subject instead of pursuing the answers to questions buzzing in his head. Santiago laughed and punched his arm gently, exclaiming that Chile was getting some good money in the betting pools.

When Daniela reappeared a few minutes later, she handed Santiago a drink before excusing herself back to her friends. Once Santiago left as well, making plans to meet up after Argentina's match against Chile, Kun sat down with his brothers again, but he acknowledged he was hyper-aware of the girl he'd just been introduced to.

He knew where she was at all times, though she never seemed to realize she was being watched. She was too busy dancing on the floor, female friends surrounding her and swaying their hips to J Balvin and Pitbull's _Hey Ma_ alongside her.

When Sergio and his brothers left Rosebar, la China was still dancing with her friends, a glass of whiskey in her hand and her long hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

* * *

Afterwards, Kun began to see her more often, realizing they ran in the same circle of friends but just out of each other's orbits. He found they had a lot of friends in common, and they often visited the same clubs and restaurants.

La China had already been in his life without his realization, dancing just on the edge of the background of the movie that was his Bonaerense life.

She never really spoke to him, though, merely smiled at him when she recognized him and continued with her night.

His curiosity was peaked. And as the questions began to come to him, so did the rumors that began to filter to his ears.

_La China? Oh, she's Mexican._

_Don't you know her? She was married to Diego Bianchi Miranda…_

_Diego Bianchi is the son of Lorenzo Bianchi, one of the most powerful businessmen in Argentina, and Alessandra Miranda, a Spanish model._

_She's only twenty-four years old._

_Yeah, she divorced him like a year after their marriage, but she got a shitload of money from him._

_She's a golddigger._

Kun knew better than to listen to rumors, but the more he heard about her, the more he was put off. Eventually, he slowly began to forget about her, accepting her as a background character in his life.

* * *

Sergio became aware of Daniela's existence in his life again in June, when he went back to Buenos Aires at the end of the club season. He arrived in Argentina on the last week of May, his 29th birthday quickly approaching, and immediately contacted Santiago to make plans.

The two Bonaerenses made plans to go out the following Friday on his actual birthday, the 2nd, and so they went out to Terrazas del Este.

Kun was sitting in the lounge they had privately rented with Santiago and his brothers and a few of his and Santiago's mutual friends when she showed up with her friends. 

Daniela's hair was naturally curly this time, half of it pulled up into a high ponytail and the rest falling to the middle of her back. Her makeup was, as always, flawless and glamorous, contoured and highlighted, cat-eye eyeliner perfect and full lips a matte nude.

Sergio was surprised when he realized Daniela's legs were on display. He'd _never_ seen her wear anything other than pants, jeans, jumpsuits, and pantsuits. She was wearing a romper this time, a peach-colored outfit that looked as though she were wearing a long peplum blouse and small shorts, paired with some gold heels with two transparent straps.

And _wow_ , her legs were _spectacular_ , just as muscular as his.

And that's when he noticed the differences in her. A tattoo of a phrase in cursive wrapped around the front of her left thigh and what looked like the Egyptian god of death Anubis was inked onto the same leg, covering most of her shin. 

La China smiled gently at Santiago, leaning down to kiss his cheek in greeting before she looked up and spotted Kun. She left her golden clutch with Santi and made her way toward him, every male's eyes following her.

Daniela was wearing a gold circular barbell in her septum and a gold hoop on her left nostril. Kun's eyes roved her from head to toe as she walked closer, his gaze lingering on the way her quads flexed under her fair skin as she walked, belying the absolute power in those thighs. His eyes were drawn to the inside of her left forearm where another tattoo was proudly on display, a realistic black-and-grey portrait of Medusa, snakes unfurling around a beautiful face with high cheekbones and full lips and yellow-glowing irises.

Kun slowly stood from his seat as she neared him. She was a couple of inches taller than him with her high heels.

"Hi," she said, raising her voice to be heard over the music. Sergio saw the glint of a golden barbell in the middle of her tongue. "Happy birthday, Kun."

Kun smiled in response, leaning forward to accept her hug without crowding her, his thanks lost in the sound of Maluma's music. Her smile really was beautiful.

She wasn't really with him for the next couple of hours, though he often found his eyes wandering over to her. At one point, she disappeared until Santi was asking for her, asking if anyone had seen her, eyes clouding with worry.

Then, she reappeared with a tan Latina latched onto her hand, pulling her toward where Santiago, Kun, and another friend called Emilio were sitting. 

"Look who I found!" Daniela yelled, a wide grin stretching her features. "Julia!"

The petite girl waved shyly, full lips murmuring a greeting with her other hand still in Daniela's. Both Santiago and Emilio seemed to know her as they stood to greet her with a kiss to each cheek. 

"Where have you been?" Emilio asked, sitting back down like Santi, though the two females remained standing.

"I went home for a few weeks," she replied in Spanish, a Colombian accent splashed over each word. "I just got back."

At that moment, Julia frowned slightly before taking her cell phone out of her pocket, glancing down at the buzzing device. She turned toward Daniela and murmured something to her. La China only glanced down at the lit-up screen and nodded, leaning in close to whisper something into her ear.

Emilio shifted in between Kun and Santiago.

"I have to go," Julia said once Daniela leaned back. "It was great seeing you. We have to go out together soon!"

She raised a hand to wave goodbye and turned to walk away. Daniela, instead, grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward her, placing her other hand on the Colombian's waist to steady her. Kun thought China was only going to kiss her cheek goodbye, but he was sorely mistaken when the Mexican leaned forward and covered the smaller girl's lips with her own.

Sergio wasn't going to lie, it was simultaneously one of the hottest and most awkward moments of his life. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

Daniela's tongue ran over Julia's full red bottom lip before she released her.

"I'll take you back to your _terraza_ ," she offered brightly to the dazed Colombian. Julia only nodded, and Daniela began to lead her away by the hand.

"She's—!"

Kun's outburst was cut off by Santiago's shaking head.

"I maintain that she's just confused and experimenting," he stated. Emilio, in between both of them, rolled his eyes and shook his own head.

"Julia's her ex," he informed Kun. He turned to stare at Santiago with a deadpan expression on his face as he said the next part, "And trust me, she's _far_ from confused. La China always knew how to keep Julia completely satisfied."

Kun's eyes narrowed.

"And how do you know that?"

Emilio refused to meet his gaze, shifting in his seat again. Daniela chose that moment to reappear, what appeared to be a lemon-flavored drink in hand. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Kun, one of her smooth long legs falling over his thigh, in between his legs, and she leaned forward to lean her forearm on Kun's shoulder. He'd long-ago noticed the younger woman had no boundaries when it came to her friends.

"Daniela!" Diana, one of Daniela's closest friends, yelled from one of the couches nearby. "Listen! It's your song!"

La China's face turned thoughtful as she listened to the song that was just starting on the speakers. Once she recognized it, she laughed and turned to stare at Emilio, winking subtly as she smirked.

" _Ahora solo quiero salir con mi propio squad. Es porque la noche es mia, la voy a disfrutar sin tu compañia_ ," she sang along, her eyes trained on Emilio. Kun recognized the song as Bad Bunny's new song with Karol G called _Ahora Me Llama_. Kun tried not to shift the Mexican leaning on him as he looked up at her expression.

**_(Now I just wanna go out with my own squad. Because the night is mine, I'll enjoy it without your company.)_ **

Her round lips were tilted up in a smug smirk, leaning higher up on her right cheek, her eyes trained on Emilio intensely. Kun had never seen her make her eyes that expressive before, the intent in them obvious. Her gaze was intense enough for Emilio to look her in the eye, unable to look away and appearing hypnotized.

Kun immediately thought of the beautiful Medusa tattooed on her forearm.

Daniela was still singing along, though she let go of him to take a sip from her drink and bounce her shoulders to the beat. With a laugh, she turned back to Emilio to sing Bad Bunny's verse, that same smug smirk tilting her lips.

_Quiere volver conmigo, I don't give a fuck._

**_(Wants to get back with me and I don't give a fuck.)_ **

_Ya tu gastaste todos los strikes_

**_(You've already used all your strikes)_ **

_Y no pienso hablarte, por mas que me estes dando likes._

**_(And I'm not going to talk to you, no matter how many likes you give me.)_ **

_No tengo cuatro babys, tengo 23 como Mike._

**_(I don't have four babys, I have 23 like Mike.)_ **

Daniela's smirking lips split into a grin at the last line of lyrics and Kun smiled in amusement, turning to look at Diana. The Argentine girl was watching Emilio and Daniela's interaction as well, though Santiago was oblivious to it, with a perverse smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the way la China was making fun of Emilio.

_Me va mucho mejor así soltero._

**_(I'm doing much better now that I'm single.)_ **

_Jangueo, bebo, fumo, hago todo lo que yo quiero._

**_(I hang out, drink, smoke, do whatever I want.)_ **

_No me hables de amor verdadero,_

**_(Don't talk to me about true love,)_ **

_Yo tengo una colombiana y se lo meto entero._

**_(I have a Colombian and she takes it whole.)_ **

Kun choked on his drink as Diana laughed and stood from her seat, walking away with a bounce to her step.

_El estilo de vida que yo llevo desde hace rato, a mi me encanta._

**_(The lifestyle I took a while back, I love it.)_ **

_Estoy soltera y hago lo que quiera y nadie levanta mi falda._

**_(I'm single and do what I want, and nobody lifts my skirt.)_ **

_Si antes era mala, ahora viene la nueva versión y más mala._

**_(If I was bad before, here comes the newer version and worse.)_ **

_Sigo haciendo fama, después yo veo que cuál chico llevo a mi cama._

**_(I'll keep getting fame, then I'll see which guy I take to bed.)_ **

Santiago was trying to catch his attention but Sergio was way too enraptured in the way Daniela's smirk was slowly sliding from her face, the teasing smile fading away.

" _Que vivir de amores, eso ya no me hace falta. Yo soy dueña de mi vida, a mi nadie me manda_ ," la China stated lowly, deep voice causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Any trace of friendliness had disappeared from her face, and Sergio turned just in time to watch Emilio rise from his seat and walk away.

**_(To live off of love, I don't need that anymore. I'm the owner of my life, nobody rules me.)_ **

Daniela's eyes followed him out of the _terraza_.

* * *

Sergio Agüero found himself enraptured with Daniela Montereyes after that. She had sat down in between him and Santiago after going to get a refill of her drink, and Kun couldn't help himself.

"So what's the story with you and Emilio?"

La China burst out laughing.

"You haven't heard?" she replied with a coy smile, leaning the rim of her glass on her bottom lip gently. "The fucker made sure to tell everyone."

Kun's smile slid from his face.

"What?"

If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a bigmouthed asshole. If a woman gave you the privilege, no matter who she was, of sharing her bed with you, it was something you kept to yourself. Gentlemen don't kiss and tell, after all. 

There was another saying in Spanish that went along of the lines of _he who eats quietly, eats twice_. It was a piece of advice he took to heart. He'd been with both men and women, with that advice in mind, that most people would never expect.

Daniela sighed before she turned herself toward him, her long legs crossed.

"Julia was never my girlfriend, but I was actually exclusively with her. And she wanted a threesome with Emilio, so I made it happen," she began to explain. "But _I_ wasn't the one who wanted to fuck him so I wasn't very involved. And Emilio told everyone that I wasn't worth the night, that even though everyone wanted to fuck me, he wouldn't recommend it because I was overrated."

Kun frowned at her words, his expression conveying the indignation he felt on behalf of Daniela. La China, on the other hand, merely took a sip from her drink and shrugged.

"I don't really care, there's _so_ many rumors floating around about me, one more isn't going to do anything. Plus, it might get a few guys off my back—"

"That's funny, considering he just said you always knew how to keep Julia satisfied," Kun cut her off. China smiled before laughing out loud at that, leaning her head back and exposing the smooth expanse of her throat. 

"Julia told him off in front of all of our friends when she found out," Daniela informed him. "She was pretty clear on the fact that she preferred me over him because at least _I_ could get her off."

Kun snorted at the mental image of the petite Colombian standing before the six-foot-tall Bonaerense and questioning his masculinity.

"The worst part is that he still texts me all the time. He asked for my forgiveness, and I told him we could still be friends but never like before. I don't think the words I used were in his vocabulary because he's still trying to get me in his bed," Daniela said, and Sergio could believe her. Especially after the way he'd seen Emilio stare at her, and the Man City player could easily believe Emilio had lied about that night.

"You're very… open minded, huh?" Kun said, careful not to make it sound like a bad thing. Daniela grinned gently at him, nodding her head as she took another sip of her drink. He didn't know how many drinks the Mexican had had or what they were, but something told him she really knew how to hold her drinks.

"Yeah, comes with the sexuality, I guess."

"And you're…"

"Bi," she said. "I remember I used to think one of my kindergarten classmates was _so pretty_ as a little girl."

She laughed again, and Kun found her honesty refreshing, the way she was so _open_ about herself and her easy manner something that attracted him to her _even more_.

Maybe he shouldn't have listened to those rumors at all.

"What's your Instagram?" he asked suddenly, retrieving his iPhone from his pocket and unlocking it. He tapped on the social media app before offering it to her. 

She grinned before taking it and typing into the keyboard, her fingers flying over the screen. When she handed it back to him, she was on her own profile page.

There was a picture of her in the tiny circle, long hair straightened and red-painted smile _beautiful_.

The username read _chinaa_ml_.

Kun followed her. Diana and the rest of her friends came to get her a few moments later, claiming they hadn't danced enough and Maluma's _Borro Casette_ was _her shit_.

Kun watched her dance the rest of the night, his eyes following the movement of her hips, thinking China _definitely_ looked like she was worth the night.


	2. Baby I Won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted here is Danny Ocean's Me Rehuso, but he has a version in English called Baby I Won't so I used that.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess, and as usual, thank you, Ren, for the help, lyyyy :)

_Give me some time, baby some time_

_´Cause you and I, you and I_

_Are meant to be close for the rest of our lives._

Sergio Agüero was still with Lionel Messi at the time he met Daniela, the same way they'd been together for years and years and years. Sure, they had their ups and downs and sometimes they truly needed time away from each other, but they always seemed to find their way back to each other.

The thing about that was that Antonella didn't know.

Leo always panicked about it and broke things off, insisting he couldn't keep doing that to his wife. Somehow, Kun always found Messi climbing into his bed after a while, completely disregarding all the speeches and outbursts from the tiny Rosarino.

Which is exactly what Lionel did when their friendlies for international break came up.

It was the Monday morning after his birthday, while Kun was brushing his teeth after his shower, that the FaceTime call from Leo came through. Frowning slightly because they were set to see each other at the Predio Ezeiza later that day, he answered and propped the phone against the mirror.

"Hey," he greeted past a mouthful of toothpaste as the call connected. Leo's bearded face appeared on the screen of his iPhone. "What's up?"

"Hey, uhmm…"

Messi looked nervous and Kun hesitated, frowning, bracing himself for what he could see coming from a mile away.

"I know we're supposed to see each other later today," he said, glancing away from the screen momentarily. "I'm actually on my way to Ezeiza right now."

Kun nodded slowly, filling his mouth with water and spitting it out.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes."

"Kun, I can't do it," Leo said, voice coming out breathless and agitated. His facial expression was the same, eyes pleading with him to understand, to support him the way Sergio seemed born to do. "I can't keep lying to Anto, I can't keep betraying the trust she puts in me, I can't keep… I have to think about Thiago and Mateo, too…"

Messi's voice trailed off in a whisper, and Kun resisted the urge to sigh as he hung his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tightening on the edge of the sink.

"Please, Kun," Leo said. "I don't want you to… I mean, I love you but we're not… You need to…"

Lionel stared at the camera helplessly as he struggled to voice his thoughts.

"I can't be with you anymore."

Kun's jaw clenched, and for a brief moment, he  _ hated _ Messi. The Rosarino always managed to do that, to reduce Sergio's feelings for him to nothing more than a schoolyard crush, an infatuation he needed to get over. As if Sergio were the one who crawled into Leo's bed after a loss, after a match with no Messi goals, after a hard training session. As if Sergio were the one following after Leo like he didn't know how to live without his praise and love.

"Kun—"

"We can room with other people if you wa—"

"What? No!" Leo's voice cut Sergio's tired sigh off. Kun really didn't know what Messi wanted from him, he never did actually. "I just…"

Kun didn't say anything, letting Leo struggle to tell him what he wanted to say.

"I know I'm the one who seeks you out," Leo finally said, and Kun couldn't help the bitter  _ At least you admit it _ that passed through his mind. "I need you to help me. I need you to push me away if I…"

Messi's voice trailed off at Sergio's indignant expression.

Lionel had the  _ audacity _ to ask Kun to be strong  _ for the both of them _ , like it wasn't already a struggle to keep his distance from Leo when he declared he would be faithful, when he was sure his love for Antonella was enough to keep him away from temptation. Like it didn't physically hurt Kun to turn his back on Messi in their bedroom and fall asleep with nothing more than a "Good night" from lips that had mapped every inch of his body.

But Sergio would do it, and they both knew it. Because Leo was the love of his life, and if that was the only way he could have Leo in his life, as his best friend, he'd do it, no matter how much it hurt to say  _ no _ to all he ever yearned for in life.

"Okay," Kun sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tight for a moment before he took the phone in his hand. "Just remember you asked for this."

"Kun—"

"I'll see you later," Kun interrupted, ending the call before Leo could say anything else.

* * *

Meeting Leo at the Predio wasn't as awkward as it could have been, partly because everyone was arriving at around the same time. Kun greeted Messi with a brief hug and then whirled to jump into Nicolás Otamendi's arms, his fellow Man City teammate, whilst Messi was pulled into Dybala's arms.

The rest of the day was spent traveling as they were whisked to the airport to fly to Melbourne, which is where their match against Brazil was taking place on the 9th. Nico Otamendi sat beside him on the coach, teasing him about the way Kun was stuck to his iPhone and typing as fast as he'd ever done, while Kun just laughed his harmless barbs away with a shrug. He was talking to China, after all.

They'd been DM'ing on Instagram all the time since his birthday.

The first thing he saw on Instagram that Saturday morning afterwards was the notification about her acceptance of his follow request. He scrolled through her pictures and posts, realizing she  _ did _ actually have more money than he'd previously thought and  _ much  _ more than she flaunted because she  _ didn't _ .

Daniela had a lot of selfies, a lot of different looks. She'd had short, purple hair straightened in a long bob when she was younger, ombre waves, scarlet curls, jet black strands with sapphire blue tips.

There were posts about her travels, about her work, pictures with work associates, about her daily life, and images with inspiring or sarcastic texts.

She was such an  _ interesting person. _

There was no family on her profile, though, and Kun found his curiosity piqued again.

There was a story from the previous night where she was twerking, Kun sat in the background laughing with Santiago, Diana's voice telling her not to be modest, that she'd seen those hips work magic. Daniela threw her head back to laugh, standing briefly to deny the accusations.

He replied to the story with:  _ If I didn't want Sampaoli to know where I was last night, Diana fucked me over _ .

China had replied ten minutes later with a  _ Take that up with her, she fucks me over all the time too _ and a couple of laughing emojis.

They'd been messaging via Instagram nonstop since then, teasing each other and learning about their similar personalities. Both were always smiling and laughing, a joke at the ready, as well as an honest opinion steadfastly voiced because he quickly learned Daniela was simply her, as weird and quirky as she could be, and unapologetically so.

She was so  _ different _ , Kun found himself entranced, and briefly thought to himself that if he were Emilio, he'd have begged on his knees to keep her in his life.

Kun had tried not to make it obvious that things were different between he and Messi, but there was only so much tension that could be confined to their shared bedroom.

Especially with the suspicious way Leo stared at him when he was on his phone, as though he had  _ any right _ to question his friendships.

The budding of his friendship with Daniela was just building up until the day of the match came. Everything had been mostly normal, the usual nerves from the upcoming match thrumming through his veins but he wasn't too worried. It was a friendly, after all, and he was benched to top it all off.

But he was inexplicably elated when he logged into Instagram in the locker room right before the match, Ota sitting at his side and arguing with Ángel over some previous match. He was browsing through his friends' stories when Santiago's came up.

He was apparently at some sports bar with a few friends, panning the camera as he stood a ways from the table to capture his friends sitting with their beers and hot wings and empanadas. A female with curly hair in a high ponytail was standing from her seat right in front of him with her back to him, donning skin-tight jeans and a Kun Agüero #19 Argentina jersey, as she argued with whoever sat in front of her.

Kun laughed out loud as he recognized Daniela's profile and Diana sitting to her right. The words  _ Ready for the match _ were typed in Spanish over the table of friends.

Ota turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of his laughter and whistled long and slow.

"Who's fine ass is that?" he exclaimed, snatching the iPhone from his hand. Sergio laughed again, this time with an embarrassed edge as everyone turned to look at them. Kun tried to take his phone back but Ota pulled it out of reach.

"Daaaaamn, that's why you're always stuck to this screen, then," he commented, voice still impressed. Surprisingly, Kun felt himself begin to flush and elbowed Otamendi sharply in the ribs.

"Stop it," he muttered. "Give me my phone back."

Ota was still shaking his head in awe when he gave it back and said, "Honest to God, get it, Kunnie. That ass is worth it."

Kun ducked his head and opened WhatsApp to send Santiago a message.

_ Pass me China's number. _

His phone chirped a couple of minutes later, just as he finished tying his laces.

_ I had to ask her first. _

The words were followed by an attached contact with the name  _ China preciosa _ . Kun saved the number with the same name and opened the chat, whose profile was blank as the privacy settings were turned on.

_ Who would've thought my jersey would suit you so well? _

His finger hovered over the green send button before he touched it. He had no reason to feel guilty for flirting with her, no matter how hard he felt Lionel's eyes boring into him.

* * *

When the match was over, he immediately logged back into WhatsApp as soon as he was in the locker room. Nico noticed and laughed at him, though he chose not to comment this time.

On the screen, Daniela's profile was visible to him then. She had a selfie with the bad TV signal Snapchat filter, the date at the bottom declaring it from the 20th of May. Her hair was straight, her eyeliner perfect, a silver circular barbell in her septum, bow-shaped lips outlined in red… She was really  _ so _ pretty. Her profile info read  _ y yo sólo quiero estar junto a ti, nena♪  _ from two weeks previously.

He opened the chat with two unopened messages.

_ Right? An Argentine jersey looking that good on a Mexican? _

_ Though it makes sense, given it's  _ your _ jersey on  _ me _. _

Kun laughed and quickly replied. He spent the rest of the day like that, stuck to his phone, Leo's eyes watching him carefully and Sergio unable to give a fuck.

They left Australia the following day, flying to Singapore then for their friendly against the national team on the 13th. The days passed by quickly afterwards, spent training and spending time with his friends, Toto and Ota making sure to embarrass Kun enough for him to tone down all the texting.

The team were on the coach back to the Predio on Thursday when a FaceTime call from Santiago came through. Toto Salvio was sitting next to him, Leo in front and Ota next to the Barcelona player, so he hesitated before Toto reached forward and answered the call.

Kun glared at him briefly before looking back at his phone.

" _ Boludo _ !" Santiago's voice exclaimed. "Are you back yet?"

"I'm on my way back to the Predio," he answered, frowning as he noticed a lot of movement in the background of Santi's phone. He appeared to be in his house, but he could hear other voices and… "Is that la China?"

"Yeah. We wanted to see if you wanted to go out to eat tonight?" Santi offered. Kun hesitated for a moment, thinking about how tiring the travelling could be but brightening at the thought of seeing Daniela. Santi noticed his reluctance and added, "We're  _ not _ going clubbing, just out for dinner. Daniela and I have a meeting tomorrow."

Toto pushed Kun's head away from the camera's reach and waved at the iPhone screen.

"Hi, Santiago!"

"Eduardo!" Santi greeted with a laugh. "Who and who is there? Invite them, Kun!"

A lot of the national team members who he was closer with knew Santiago well, from nights where they partied beside the two friends. Otamendi certainly got along well with Santi and Toto had accompanied them on a few nights out before. Leo also knew Santiago from back when they were inseparable and Messi was more likely to follow Kun out to a night out clubbing together.

Toto laughed, with his hand still pushing Sergio's head toward the window, and said, "I'll go! Ota and Leo are here, too."

Kun glanced nervously at the other two, Ota already leaning over the side of his seat to yell "I wanna go! Where are we going? Who's going?"

"Santi," Kun started, letting go of the phone so Toto could hold it but leaning to appear in the frame, "I don't think Leo wants to—"

"I'll go," Messi's quiet voice cut Sergio off. Kun remained quiet, praying his face didn't bely any nerves or discomfort at the thought of Leo accompanying them while things were as they were between them. Instead, he shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, well, I guess, all four of us are going," Kun said. "Where to?"

"We were thinking about going to Aramburu," Santi replied, glancing behind him at where he could hear Daniela's loud chuckles and Diana's voice declaring la China was a  _ bitch _ .

"Watch when you want to twerk on someone tomorrow, don't even fucking come to me!" Diana declared and Santiago snorted. He touched the button to switch the camera and proceeded to show them the two friends. They were in the kitchen portion of the house, Daniela leaning on the silver rail of a staircase that led downwards, Diana clinging to her back. China was yelling things about  _ Diana be fucking careful you're going to fall _ while the Argentine tried to breathe through her laughter.

Daniela was wearing men's sweatpants and a tank top, her hair in a messy bun, and Diana was in basketball shorts. Two more of their friends were watching nearby leaning on the kitchen counter, Brenda and Sarahi, where they were preparing drinks. Daniela's best friend Elizabeth was sitting on the counter, sipping what appeared to be a lemon margarita, as she hugged the man who was standing between her legs, Santiago's best friend Franco.

"Have they been at your house  _ all day _ ?" Kun demanded, remembering the picture of the omelette China had sent him in the morning.

"Yeah," Santi said, switching the camera back. "Daniela and I were working on some of the floor plans, but she's easily distracted. They're all sleeping over tomorrow, though."

"Are they all going?" Toto asked, and Kun rolled his eyes, knowing the younger man had probably been eyeing Diana. Tall, leggy blondes were totally his type.

"Yeah, how long before you get back?" Santi asked.

"Half an hour, may—"

"We  _ so _ can _ not _ be ready in half an hour!" Diana's panicked voice yelled. There was a thump and Daniela burst out in laughter. "Fuck off, bitch, go get your makeup!"

"It's all in my room, dumbass."

"Are you taking a shower with me?"

"Probably, Liz looks like she's accompanying Fra—"

Santiago was rolling his eyes at the conversation happening behind him as he nodded.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit, then."

The call was cut off and Kun looked in his pockets for his earphones, avoiding the incredulous gazes of his friends.

"Who are  _ they _ ?" Nico's voice asked. Sergio shrugged as he plugged his earphones in.

"They're some friends I met a while back," he explained, scrolling through his Spotify playlists. "Like I've known them for a long time, but just started hanging out with them."

"Is one of them the one with the big ass?"

Kun groaned and rolled his eyes. Leo wasn't looking at him anymore, he could feel it. Messi appeared to be staring straight ahead.

"Can you stop that?" he responded, giving Ota a stern glare. Nico only shrugged with a shit-eating grin and nodded.

"Sure, but they're not your usual type of friends," Toto insisted on his friend's behalf. His national team members knew a lot of his friends and family, and they might be right but not completely. All of Kun's female friends were the sophisticated and reserved type, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

It just wasn't the first impression Daniela and her friends had just made, but Kun shrugged, choosing not to comment. He'd already gone out with the five friends before and knew what they were like in private compared to how they behaved in public, especially in nightclubs and restaurants where they had to maintain their upper-class snobs reputation intact.

_ She's a golddigger. _

Kun leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and let Maluma and Bad Bunny drown it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week, next week is one of my fave chapters :D


	3. Bonita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is unbeta'ed, but I'm really trying to stick to a schedule, so enjoy, I guess.  
> See you next week ;)

_She asks me to touch her,_

_Sometimes to kiss her,_

_She gives me reasons to._

Daniela pushed Diana away from her as she stood, hurrying to get the mess on the vanity in front of her to resemble some kind of organization. She usually left all her makeup a mess when she went out, but given that it wasn't her house, she wasn't keen on doing it.

"Five minutes!" Santiago reminded them from downstairs.

"Shit," Diana murmured under her breath as she struggled to buckle her black heels. The Argentine had opted for a white striped shorts and blazer set with natural makeup and her blonde hair in loose waves. The only thing beneath her boyfriend blazer was a black lace bralette, and China couldn't help but beam at the beauty of her friend.

Daniela herself had left her long curly hair to fall down to the middle of her back, parted at the side toward her right. She was wearing a rose gold midi dress that just allowed view of her Anubis tattoo and red heels with a transparent strap. Her makeup was a lot more subtle than it usually was, the only thing popping in a deep red was the bow shape of her round lips.

The Mexican girl quickly grabbed the black bottle of Coco Noir by Chanel, spritzing some on her wrist and dabbing it behind her ears. With a sigh, she scrutinized herself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

"Come on, Di," she urged, grabbing the red clutch on the bed and making her way toward the bedroom door. Diana stood up with a grin and followed her down the stairs.

Santiago was standing by the staircase, wearing jeans and a casual blazer, Brenda and Sara at his side. They, who were best friends and always seemed to match their clothing, were wearing a white and black t-shirt dress with silver and gold sandals respectively.

"Is Franco taking the BMW?" Daniela asked as she made her way down the steps. Santiago turned to look at her and nodded, smiling affectionately at her.

"You look beautiful, _mami_."

"And I'm just a painting on the fucking wall," Diana griped behind her. Daniela chuckled and ignored her.

"Thanks. So where is he?" she continued, taking Santiago's offered hand. Franco chose that moment to reappear in jeans and a black button-down, pulling Elizabeth after him up the staircase that led to the playroom.

Liz was wearing an off-the-shoulder long-sleeve dress in a mustard shade with black heeled sandals, complaining the whole time about how she _wasn't hungry_. Daniela rolled her eyes, knowing Diana's roommate would be devouring the appetizers at the restaurant as soon as they were placed on the table. 

"Which car are you taking?" China asked, making her way toward the door now that they all seemed to be ready. They all followed after her, Santi lingering to lock his house down.

"The Mercedes."

Daniela grinned at him and nodded, climbing into the silver Mercedes-Benz CLS Coupé. Diana climbed into the backseat, while Bren and Sara chose to leave with Franco and Liz in his BMW.

* * *

"Do me a favor and call Kun, will you?" Santiago told Daniela as he entered the Vicente Lopez Valet Parking. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but did as he asked anyway, taking her iPhone out of her clutch.

"Hello?"

"Hola, Kun," she said, voice low. "Hey, where are you?"

"Hola, China," he replied, and his voice caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. Fuck, that man was so _handsome_. "We just left the Valet Parking."

Daniela laughed.

"We just got here, too."

"Well, we're practically right outside, we'll wait for you here."

She hummed in agreement and ended the call, climbing out of the car alongside Santi and Diana. They met the rest of their friends and walked out of the Valet Parking, spotting the Argentina national team players halfway down the block to the corner. They were all wearing some variation of what Franco wore, except for Kun who wore a white v-neck.

Daniela could have _drooled_.

"Hey, _chicos_ !" Santiago greeted, shaking hands and hugging each of the boys. Franco did the same, though he refused to let go of Liz's hand. It was cute in a _ew, that's my best friend_ kind of way.

"Girls, these are Eduardo, Nico, Leo, and you all know _that_ dumbass. Guys, these are my friends," Santi said as he and Franco stepped back. The youngest Castro gestured toward the matching best friends. "Brenda and Sarahi."

"My girlfriend, Liz," Franco added, pulling slightly on Liz's hand. Santi and the girls looked around at each other because _what, since when?_ but nobody commented anything. The three girls shook the men's hands.

"Diana," Santi continued after a moment. Diana grinned at the four men and shook their hands. Daniela could see the way the shorter one with the beard, Eduardo, looked at Di and lingered his gaze on her lips, causing her to smirk. "And Daniela."

Daniela smiled, subtle dimples appearing right beneath her cheekbones, as she leaned forward to take the hand of the one who stared at Diana with stars in his eyes, who was the one on the farthest left. Nicolás Otamendi stood next to him, the tallest of the four, making China look up to smile at him.

His eyes were _so_ pretty, she couldn't help but falter as she looked into the dark irises, the way they seemed to convey a happy emotion without him moving his lips _amazing_ her. After a tense moment, she pulled her hand back and took a half-step back, the heat of his hand still burning her own.

Daniela shook herself out of it and turned to _Lionel Messi_ , her breath catching in her throat briefly. He wasn't something completely impressive, at least not off the pitch, she wasn't going to lie. But the thing was she'd seen him do _impossible_ things on a pitch, and that was something else entirely, a different kind of intimidation, the recognition of the difference between genius and talent.

He was shorter than her with the heels on and he wasn't smiling at her, his dark eyes instead scrutinizing her, making her feel as though maybe he could see into her soul. She hesitated, knowing everyone could sense it. She could feel Sergio's eyes boring into her, too, and she gathered her courage to offer Messi her hand.

Lionel's eyes left her face to look at her hand, and he took a moment to stare at it before he took it. He didn't look directly at her again, but the corners of his lips twitched. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded with the sudden relief that washed over her at the knowledge that her favorite footballer didn't _hate_ her.

Daniela's hand was tingling when she pulled it back.

Then, she turned to Kun, who smiled broadly at her and opened his arms. Somewhat surprised but completely pleased at the gesture, she walked into his arms and kissed his cheek, allowing him to do the same.

"How you been, baby girl?" Sergio said in English, and Daniela smothered a laugh. She was pretty sure Kun didn't know she was bilingual and thought she wouldn't understand.

"Since when do you call me baby girl?" she replied in fluent English. The cheeky grin fell from his face all at once, making her laugh and shake her head at him. " _Bilingüe_ , Kun."

"How was I supposed to know?!" Kun cried indignantly, once again in Spanish. China ignored him and turned toward their entourage.

Once inside the restaurant, sitting around a square table, Daniela realized she was right. Liz was eating empanadas like she hadn't eaten in weeks, Franco watching her with an amused but affectionate smile. It was sickening.

Liz was sat in front of her with Franco at her side. To the left of Franco were the members of the Argentinian NT, followed by Santi, Daniela herself, and ending with the rest of their friends. Basically, it was Liz, Franco, Toto on one side; Nico, Leo, Kun to the left; followed by Santi, China, Diana; and ending with Brenda and Sara to their right, the seat between Liz and Sara remaining empty.

The table was filled with laughter and teasing, at least 3 different conversations going on at once as they all drank red wine and ate the appetizers.

La China didn't actually know what Santi and the men were talking about when she heard her name. She'd been busy trying to have a conversation with Diana and watching her make flirty eyes at Toto.

"So how'd you meet?"

Messi was asking how she and Santiago had met. Daniela glanced at him and laughed.

"Well, she's a civil engineer, specialized in structural engineering. Usually, she just supervises and plans the structures as her work… unless she _wants_ to be involved in a project," Santiago begins to explain. "My company needed a skilled civil engineer, and since Daniela has always been a big part of the construction company she works for, we hired her. Afterwards, I don't know. Took me one work dinner to fall in love with her."

Santi smiled down at her softly, placing a hand on her curly hair and smoothing it gently.

Daniela could see the incredulity on the Argentine national players' faces, the suspicion in Leo's eyes, the hardness in Kun's. She laughed.

"He doesn't mean that literally, guys, calm your asses down," she informed them, still giggling at them. "Santi's literally my best friend, like can you not?"

Kun continued to stare at her for a moment before he smirked and shook his head, most likely at himself. They'd already talked about her friendship with Santiago, he should've known better.

"Anyway, we're still working together and inseparable," Santi beamed proudly. Diana giggled beside Daniela.

"That's just 'cause you get drunk together every weekend," she added. China rolled her eyes and turned to stare at her.

"Like you're not there every weekend."

Diana laughed harder at that.

They left the restaurant much later than they'd planned to, but the conversation and wine flowed freely and everyone was too comfortable to _want_ to retire.

"We're going to INK tomorrow," Santiago told the four footballers as they walked all together back to the Parking. "If any of you want to come with tomorrow."

"I have this family thing," Ota stated, shrugging his shoulders apologetically. "But totally let me know when you go out again, since Kun never invites me."

They laughed and Toto sadly informed them he also had plans already. The attention undoubtedly turned toward Messi, who avoided everyone's gazes.

"I leave to Rosario tomorrow," he said quietly. "Maybe next time."

Something told Daniela that was a phrase he used often and never adhered to. He was much more soft spoken than his friends, so it made sense.

"Kun?" Santi offered right as the valet appeared with the CLS.

"You know I'll see you tomorrow," he stated. "Are you driving the girls home?"

Santiago nodded.

"Yeah, Diana and Liz live together, and China lives in the penthouse above them. It's nearby, actually, so I'm just dropping them off and heading home."

The girls waved shyly at the Argentine players after kissing their cheeks goodbye.

"Oh. Let me know when you get home," Kun ordered, and though his words seemed to be directed at Santiago, he was looking right at Daniela.

The girls climbed into the coupe and left.

* * *

Daniela woke early the following day.

She drank a glass of water as she changed into black nylon-spandex leggings and a black sports bra, slipping on a loose tank top over it and lacing up her black Nikes. Her hair pulled into a ponytail, the Mexican slipped on her earphones and walked out of the penthouse.

China ran her usual 5 km in intervals, challenging herself to see if she could improve the speed at which she was running as she did so.

Once she got back to her penthouse, Liz was riding down the elevator as she made her way to work. They greeted each other as Daniela mentally made plans to prepare a bowl of oatmeal with strawberries for her breakfast as she waited for her body to cool down.

She preferred cold showers in the morning to properly wake up.

After slipping on a black bodycon dress and a white blazer, black pumps on her feet and curly hair in a artfully messy bun, China drove in her X-Trail to work. She had a meeting with her team, Santiago, and his superiors to discuss the final floor plans for the building they were designing.

After the meeting— which went fine— Daniela decided to take the rest of the day off. To be completely honest, the only reason she had such power and was so important to the company she worked for was because of the circumstances in which she was brought to work for them and the beneficial consequences it wrought. Her money helped a lot, sure, but she had begun working for them on an internship _while_ she was studying the career and thus knew exactly what she was doing. She was just lazy and took advantage of her position as a company shareholder as well.

After a quick lunch, the twenty-four-year-old arrived at the penthouse and changed into workout clothes again. She went to the gym for a couple of hours before collapsing on the floor of her living room, pulling out her cell phone to call Diana.

"What are you having for dinner?"

"I was thinking… shrimp Alfredo fettuccine?" the Argentine replied, making a lot of noise as she moved stuff around in her own apartment.

"Sure," Daniela replied, hoisting herself up. "Imma be in the shower."

After they made dinner together and ate once Liz got home, the three friends made piña coladas and lounged around on the big, comfy sofas. There was an Adam Sandler movie playing on the big screen but Daniela couldn't be bothered. She was texting Kun on WhatsApp, after all.

"Okay, spill," Diana said suddenly, sounding exasperated and lowering the volume on the television. Daniela stared at her in confusion for a moment, the happy grin sliding off her face. "You've been smiling at that phone screen nonstop."

She laughed at that and waved their questions away.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to Kun," she answered, grabbing the blender to make another piña colada with even more Malibu than their previous portions. Diana whistled.

"Now, _that's_ a fine piece of ass."

"Shut up, I saw the way you looked at Toto."

Liz and Diana laughed out loud at her retort but didn't press anymore. They knew she would tell them when she wanted to, if there was ever anything to say.

Daniela made another 9 servings of the piña colada and refilled her friends' cups, settling to take a picture with her pedicured feet on Liz's thigh, the balloon glass in her left hand leaning on her Anubis tattoo. The picture was uploaded to her InstaStory with _Girls' night_ scrawled over the top.

"We should get ready," Diana finally said, after they'd each had two more drinks and only had one more glass left for each. The three friends exchanged glances and nodded, standing with deep-suffering sighs.

"I _have_ to look hot as fuck tonight, unfortunately," Daniela lamented, refilling their balloon glasses one last time before placing the empty blender in the sink.

"Ooooh, planning on getting lucky tonight?" Liz asked, her smirk teasing over the rim of the glass.

"Fingers crossed."

The two friends laughed as they made their way to their own condo on the floor beneath hers. Daniela took her glass to her room and settled in front of the vanity to begin her makeup routine, connecting her Bluetooth to the levitating wireless speakers on the other side of the room. She always needed music to echo through her penthouse to feel at ease, so there were Bluetooth speakers everywhere and her Spotify was always playing something.

She opted to listen to the J Balvin radio station as she applied her makeup, taking sips of the piña colada left in her glass. Two hours later, she was taking a mirror pic of herself to share on Instagram.

Her long hair was straightened and pulled up into a high ponytail. She'd gone with a classic black liner and red lip, simple but she was sure her highlight could be seen from Mars. She was wearing a velvet black dress— a simple thing with long sleeves, a cleavage reaching halfway down her abdomen, the hem a couple of inches from her knee but a high slit almost reaching her hip revealing the tattoo on her left thigh— and simple black sandals with thin straps.

She had _better_ get some tonight, and it had _better_ _be_ from Sergio Agüero.

* * *

Daniela was tipsy.

Oh, she knew she was but what she was most aware of was how much she longed to bite Kun's bottom lip, that full lower lip that just begged her to give in.

China watched Sergio from her place at the bar where she was ordering another drink. Maybe she should stop _inhaling_ the alcohol…

Once she reached the lounge where they were all sitting, Franco stood from his place beside Kun and announced, "We're doing a round of shots!"

Daniela's nose wrinkled and Kun laughed, tugging her hand to pull her out of the way but gently to sit her on the arm of the couch where he sat. She followed his unspoken instructions quietly, without a word of complaint, and settled beside him.

"Shots of what?" she asked. Glancing down at Kun, she could see how his eyelids looked heavy, the clouding of his gaze, and concluded he might not be completely sober either.

"That's the surprise," Franco replied, supposedly in a mysterious manner before he flounced off. Daniela rolled her eyes and stood up to sit down on Kun's other side, where Franco had been.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, briefly taking his wrist in her hand. His watch read 3:43 a.m.

"Not completely sober," Kun answered. Daniela laughed and nodded, mouthing to him _Same_. She leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly, watching Franco reappear with a tray filled with different-colored shots.

_Fuck_.

"And we're about to be less!" she exclaimed. Kun laughed but received the purple shot offered to him without complaint. Daniela took the blue one and they turned to each other, raising it in an unspoken _Cheers!_ before downing them. A new song began resounding in the club, J Balvin's new song called Bonita, and Daniela bounced along to the beat.

_Ella se tarda arreglándose un par de horas._

**_(She takes a couple of hours getting ready.)_ **

_Llama a su amiga, no le gusta salir sola._

**_(She calls her friend, doesn't like to go out alone.)_ **

_Y de la noche dejarse llevar, oh oh oh._

**_(And with the night, she lets go, oh oh oh.)_ **

The Mexican made absolutely no expression as she placed the little glass on the table nearby. Kun watched her for a moment as she turned back, grinning as she danced in her seat and sang along to the song, his gaze intent on her.

_Se pone caliente cuando escucha este perreo,_

**_(She gets horny when she hears this twerk.)_ **

_Y yo tambien me pongo caliente si la veo._

**_(And I get turnt, too, if I see her.)_ **

_Ella es tan bonita, por ahi tan solita,_

**_(She is so pretty, nearby all alone,)_ **

_Con esa cinturita, bailandome cerquita._

**_(With that little waist, dancing close to me.)_ **

She was moving her hips in slow circles on the sofa, wondering whether she should just stand and go dance with Diana, when she turned to Kun again.

"What?"

He didn't reply with words, choosing to take her face in one hand and place his lips over hers. Daniela's surprised gasp was lost in the little space between their lips but she readily answered his hungry kiss. Her mouth parted slightly and Kun's tongue slipped into her mouth, running over the tiny metal ball on her tongue.

She pulled back after a moment, her red lipstick still intact but the look in her eyes was wild and intense. Kun's eyes were even bigger and darker than they usually were, scrutinizing her with a hunger she'd already seen directed at her before.

It was now or never.

She stood suddenly, offering her hand. Kun stared in confusion for a moment before he took it and stood.

"Come with me," she murmured in his ear, her voice low and gravelly. Kun placed a hand on her waist, almost as if to steady her, and Daniela felt his touch cause goosebumps on her arms even over the velvet fabric.

Kun let himself be led away, and China couldn't help but be thoroughly surprised that their friends hadn't seen what had just transpired.

Daniela led him to the bathrooms, specifically the hallway that led to the men's. It was empty and Kun couldn't seem to help it when he pushed her against the wall and attacked her lips again. She let her mouth be defiled by his lips, taking the time to suck his full lower lip and bite gently, just like she'd wanted to all night.

"No, stop," Daniela gasped as she pulled away. She pushed against him lightly, taking his hand in her own again and bravely opening the door to the men's room. Thankfully, it was empty and she turned to push him into the biggest stall, shutting the door behind her and kissing him finally.

Kun's hands were on her hair, entangling around the thick ponytail before he pulled lightly. Daniela followed the movement, pulling away with a mewl and exposing her throat. Sergio began to kiss her neck, his tongue running over her pulse point, and she trailed her hands down his abdomen to his dick in retaliation, squeezing through the jeans lightly. A groan escaped his mouth before he kissed her again.

Kun liked to run his tongue over her piercing, she noticed and Daniela couldn't help it. She broke the kiss to suck lightly on his neck, careful not to make any marks but enough to cause goosebumps to rise on his arms. Her hands were slipping under his button-down, warm hands tracing gently over the muscles in his abdomen.

His six-pack tightened beneath her touch, and she could feel his hard-on against her hip.

She quickly undid the button of his jeans and slipped the zipper down. One of Kun's hands was trailing down from her collarbone to her breast as she slipped her hand into his jeans.

Fuck, he was hung.

Daniela's slender hand traced the shape of him over his boxer briefs as he easily pushed the shoulder of her dress aside, exposing her breast. Working quickly, she slipped her hand _inside_ his briefs and slid down his body to her knees.

Kun's mouth dropped open as he looked down at her, his dick pulled out as Daniela eyed it before looking up at him. He wasn't _too_ long but pretty thick, heavy in her hand, the head flushed a rosy color. He gulped.

She smiled wickedly, slowly, before she took the head of him in her mouth. She could feel him twitch slightly as she let her mouth fill with saliva, pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs with his help.

Daniela let go of him and ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft, letting her saliva trail plenty, before she ran the piercing down the sides of him.

With a satisfied hum, she took as much of him in her mouth as she could, her right hand wrapping around the base of his dick to cover what her mouth couldn't. She placed her left hand on his thigh to steady herself and sucked her cheeks in, slowly dragging her lips back up to his head.

Daniela paused then to run her tongue in a circle around the crown of his dick, the tip of her tongue slipping gently into the slit at the top of him. A groan left his mouth as she sucked harder, causing him to place a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Daniela looked up at the sound, giving him that same wicked smile with her red lips wrapped around his cock.

She looked back down as she sucked in again, beginning to bob her head as she found a steady rhythm, her hand following her mouth in a firm grip. Kun panted above her and she couldn't help but glance at him, hoping the look in her eyes was sexy enough.

Kun groaned again as she looked at him and leaned his head back, one hand going to her head without pressing. She took the opportunity then to take his balls gently in her left hand, rolling them before gently pressing between them.

A moan left his mouth this time.

"Fuck," he whispered in awe.

She looked up at him, a moan building in her own throat at the darkness of his gaze, the promises and intent it held. Her jaw was aching, but it didn't matter.

Daniela felt his balls tighten in her hand at the vibrations and she quickly steadied herself with a hand on his thigh again. The muscles in his thigh were tense, and his cock was rigid between her lips, enough for her to know—

"Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna co—"

She felt the vein on his underside throb and the bitter taste of his cum filled her mouth. Daniela kept her steady pace as he groaned long and low, letting her mouth fill with his cum.

After a few long moments, Kun hissed and she slowly let her lips slide off of him. A drop of cum slipped down her lower lip.

Daniela looked up at Kun from where she still knelt, looked him in the eye, and swallowed. His pupils seemed to dilate even more and suddenly, she was standing, pressed against the stall door. Kun's lips were on her own, his tongue following that one drop of cum on her lips, tasting himself on her tongue.

And God, it was so _hot_ , a moan escaped her lips easily. Kun's hands quickly went from her waist to the hem of her dress, slipping under to feel the lace beneath.

Suddenly, he stopped, panting, and leaned his forehead on her collarbone.

"No, wait," he said and Daniela froze in his arms. "Let's go somewhere else."


	4. Dejame te explico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek dude :)

_ The rhythm, the bass, the heat, _

_ It made her want to make love, _

_ But the music doesn't stop. _

Sergio was transfixed as he watched Daniela from afar, observed her as she told Diana she was going home, she would see her the following morning at Santiago's house, kissed her cheek with her mouth still tasting of him. She said her goodbyes to everyone, even going so far as to kiss Emilio's cheek and Kun couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face as she winked at him from afar.

He didn't remember much from the 30-minute ride from the club to her penthouse. Kun just remembered climbing into her white Cadillac Escalade, shifting toward her to watch her connect her phone and blast one of her playlists. She was, as always, singing along to the lyrics at the top of her lungs and Kun could only watch on in amusement.

He watched the streetlights dance over her face in the darkness of the cabin with a smile, watched her grin at him and sing  _Si Tu Novio Te Deja Sola_ , her eyes roving over him with a serious intent in them.

He couldn't help it when she stopped at a red light and glanced at him, listening to Reykon's  _ Dejame te explico _ and moving her shoulders to the beat, bouncing in the driver's seat.

" _ Dejame te explico. Tienes que acercarte pa' sentirlo rico y después veré si la ropa te quito _ ," she sang, her dark eyes trained on his own as her tongue slid over her bottom lip, right where his cum had leaked out of her mouth earlier. He felt his dick twitch slightly in interest. " _ Si tu quieres más te indico y la noche te dedico _ ."

**_(Let me explain it to you, you have to get closer to feel it good and then I'll see if I take your clothes off. If you want more, tell me and I'll dedicate a night to you.)_ **

Kun leaned over the space between them, placing his left hand on her thigh to balance himself and his right to turn her head toward him, to capture her lips with his own. A breathless moan got lost in the space between them before he slowly pulled back.

The light was green.

They managed to cover  _ Felices los 4 _ ,  _ Cuatro Babys _ ,  _ Me Rehuso _ ,  _ Ahora Me Llama _ ,  _ Hey DJ _ ,  _ Vacaciones _ , and  _ Traicionera _ before they pulled into Daniela's Puerto Madero penthouse. He had never moved his hand from her thigh.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, voice sounding breathy, once they entered the penthouse. Kun looked to find her in the kitchen, her long hair cascading around her shoulders now. It looked like one of the cabinets had been redesigned as a mini-bar, and he realized her fucking penthouse was huge for just her to live there alone.

"Sure…"

"What are you in the mood for?" she questioned, her back to him as she looked through the bottles of liquor with her phone in her hand. Kun slowly walked up to her from behind. "Bacardi? Cubalibr—"

"You," Kun whispered in her ear, sliding one hand around her small waist and pushing her hair away from her neck with the other. Daniela swallowed roughly and leaned back into his touch as he licked a long stripe from her collarbone to her ear. A small breathless moan resonated through her as he began to suck on the skin and he felt goosebumps rise on her arms. Interesting.

Daniela grinned before she turned around in his arms and began to kiss him, sucking on his lower lip with her hand trailing down to his zipper. She smiled into the kiss again before she pulled away and pulled on his hand, dragging him down the hallway past the kitchen.

They entered her bedroom and she pushed him down onto the king-size bed, leaving the door open as she stalked toward him with the grace of a big cat, grin turning into a tantalizing smirk as she neared him. Her phone was still in her hand.

China glanced down to touch something on the screen before she threw it toward the vanity. Music started to flow through the room softly, and Kun quickly located the levitating speakers in the corner of the room from where Two Feet began to play.

When he turned back, Daniela was climbing onto the bed, climbing over his legs to sit on his lap. Sergio leaned on his hands to raise himself, letting her kiss him gently, softly, before it turned feral.

His t-shirt was the first to go, before Daniela herself took the hem of her dress in her hands and pulled it off.

Kun's mouth went dry at the sight of her on his lap in nothing but a black lace thong with an array of different tattoos painted on her, teeth softly biting into the flesh of her red bottom lip and hair cascading around her shoulders. His mouth was at her neck before she could move, his hands caressing the dip of her small waist, smoothing over the curve of her hips.

She mewled when he stroked her over the thong and downright moaned when he moved the fabric to the side.

His jeans and both of their underwear disappeared soon after that. She was looking him straight in the eye when she slowly sank down onto him, but she couldn't keep eye contact. Daniela closed her eyes as she groaned and tilted her head back.

Two Feet's  _ Go Fuck Yourself _ flowed between them as she began to move, her hips moving to the beat of the song as she bounced. Kun's hands landed on her flexing thighs and he swallowed with difficulty, looking up at her half-lidded gaze and groaning at the  _ wrecked _ expression of her face.

* * *

Kun woke up slowly, in a half-doze for a few moments before his eyes opened and he realized he wasn't in his room. His brain was still a little slow in remembering what had happened, but it all came back to him when he turned his head to his left and found Daniela laying beside him.

She was on her side with her back to him, her long hair falling in a mess between the two of them, and the only thought running through his mind was  _ shit, we fucked _ . She was completely naked, the sheets thrown off toward his side as though she had pushed them away impatiently in her sleep.

_ Fuck _ . Kun hadn't been with anyone else besides Leo for a while now. After Leo had declared he could no longer cheat on Anto when she became his wife, Sergio had gone out and drowned the burn of his rejection in alcohol and in between the legs of different women. Messi had come back, though, a few months later and Kun hadn't fucked with anyone else beside his best friend since then.

But he had no reason to be loyal to Leo. Not anymore.

Sergio surveyed Daniela's body quietly, following the dip of her waist to the tall slope of her hips with his eyes, admiring that perfect round ass that had been his undoing a few hours earlier. He closed his eyes, flashes of the night playing behind his lids, the streetlights flickering over a singing Daniela, her red lips wrapped around his cock.

It all came back in a series of images, light flooding in through the open curtain as his hands felt the muscles extending underneath them, her thighs flexing as she bounced on top of him, her hips rolling to the bass of the music in the background. He could still feel her hair falling on his shoulder as she bent down to kiss him, could still hear the sound of her breathy moans, could still see the way her mouth opened as she came.

Kun opened his eyes and moved closer to her, his hand reaching for the valley of her waist almost without his consent, caressing the curves he'd been admiring earlier. Really, nobody could blame him.

Ota himself had said it when he met her, walking behind her and her friends, had leaned in to whisper, "That's  _ totally _ the girl with the big ass. Get that, Kunnie."

Kun, mindful of Daniela's long hair, pulled her closer with a hand on her abdomen. She began to stir at the feeling of his hands roving her body, his breath hitting her ear as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

"Kun," her sleepy voice murmured as she craned her neck to give him more access. Kun smiled against her pulse, tongue flicking out to lick the sensitive skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms, and he turned her onto her back to kiss her.

Daniela was still half-asleep but she responded, moving her lips against his slowly, gently. He placed his knee between her legs to hover over her, licking his way down her neck to her breasts, his lips trailing tantalizingly over her skin, his hand tangling in her hair to pull lightly. Her abdomen tightened underneath him, his dick standing at attention now.

Kun trailed his hand down the curves of her waist and hips, stopping only once his fingers were brushing her clit. She bucked against him lightly and groaned. Smiling, he kissed her again and kept moving his hand against her before lowering down to her slit.

She was already wet.

Daniela spread her legs to accommodate him between them, her hand reaching down between their bodies to take his dick in her hand suddenly. Kun groaned and pressed further into her hand. She only stroked him a couple of times before guiding him into her.

It was different that time.

It was slow, her moans deeper, her nails digging into his shoulders. He slid in and out of her easily, her breath coming out in pants beside his ear.

Daniela moved after a moment, lifting her leg and pushing against his hip to move him. Kun let himself be moved easily, watched her climb onto his hips, hovering over him before she sank onto his dick again. He leaned his head back and groaned, his hands on her hips as she rode him.

It was lazy almost, her eyes half-closed as she looked down at him, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. His hands moved up to her small waist and the rolling movement of her hips combined with her bouncing.

God, she looked so beautiful.

Her hand slipped down to her clit, but Kun quickly pushed her hand away and replaced it with his. She was close, he knew, because her moans were breathier and her pace was picking up.

Kun flipped them suddenly, grabbing her waist to lay her beneath him, finding purchase on the mattress to pound into her harder. Daniela cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her hands trembling on his skin and she was tightening around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted in a broken voice. "K— Kun!"

Her voice trailed off in a long moan, and she went still beneath him, her nails digging harshly into her skin. A couple of thrusts later, Kun followed her into bliss, continuing to rock into her as he cursed under his breath.

They both went quiet, panting, catching their breath. After a moment, Daniela laughed breathily into his neck and Kun pulled away to stare at her.

"You couldn't have waited until I woke up?" she giggled. He smiled and lifted himself up, sliding out of her slowly. She groaned at the feeling as he lay at her side, staring at the ceiling. The sky outside was beginning to lighten.

And with the break of dawn came the realization of what he'd done.

Swallowing with difficulty, Kun turned to look at Daniela, who was staring straight ahead with a content smile. She turned to him when she felt his gaze, smiling again.

"I have to go," Kun said and felt the guilt overwhelm him. She didn't stop smiling but it didn't reach her eyes anymore.

"Okay, yeah."

She turned back to the ceiling and didn't say anything more. Quietly, Sergio stood and hunted the ground for his clothes, slipping them on in the resounding silence of the room. Once he was fully dressed, the Argentine hesitated at the edge of the bed, wanting to say  _ something _ , to comfort her somehow, to kiss her forehead before he left.

Sensing his reluctance, China turned to look at him. She smiled placatingly at him, as though reassuring him she was fine, but it was the fakest smile he'd ever seen her give. Her eyes didn't show any emotion, and she was so  _ closed off _ .

"Bye," she whispered, then turned onto her side, the way she'd been sleeping before he woke her for morning sex.

_ Fuck _ .

Kun walked toward the bedroom door, hesitating with his hand on the handle. He looked back, stared at Daniela's naked body curled into itself, as though protecting herself from his gaze, and tiredly wished he hadn't gone out to INK the previous night.

* * *

_ Niceto or Jet tonight? _

Kun had honestly thought about not going out at all, but Santiago had rolled his eyes on the FaceTime call and had guilted him into it by reminding him Kun owed him a lot of birthday club nights.

He hadn't talked to Daniela all day. She had shared a pic of her breakfast, which was a plate of McDonald's breakfast pancakes and frappe, on her Instagram. On WhatsApp, she'd added a picture of her and her friends sitting together at the fast food restaurant, all of them looking tired but happy, some still in pajamas and nobody wearing makeup. It was captioned  _ Together on nights out, together on morning afters, together through hangovers. _

She looked so  _ young _ without makeup.

_ Niceto _ .

He wasn't in the mood for Jet Lounge. 

Kun arrived with his brother Gastón before Santiago and their friends. As far as he knew, they'd spent all day together, had even gotten all ready at Santiago's house. From WhatsApp and Instagram statuses and stories, he could tell they'd been drinking since 8 pm at the latest, having dinner and then retiring to another bar.

Santiago had told him they'd be set to arrive in a few minutes and they did.

Of course, Punchi and his other friends knew each other. He greeted all of them with a hug before he was introduced to the girls. They were all wearing short dresses of some kind, all smiling and greeting him with the same grins and enthusiasm they usually did, so Kun guessed Daniela hadn't told them about the previous night.

Everything was normal and okay, until he greeted Daniela.

She looked as beautiful as always. The top half of her hair was pulled into a messy bun and the rest of the curls left down, her eye makeup dramatic and full lips subtle. She wore a nude jumpsuit that was basically a nude lace bralette tucked into loose cargo pants with completely-transparent heeled sandals.

She still looked incredibly hot, but it was a shame to see her legs covered up like that again.

Daniela was the last to greet him, made her way toward him slowly, reluctantly. She greeted his brother first, smiling brightly at him as she always was, before turning to him. Her smile dimmed instantly, and though it stayed on her face, her eyes refused to look at his own as she kissed his cheek and stepped back. Nobody else seemed to notice her hesitation but him, nobody else seemed to notice how  _ guarded _ her expression was.

And it hurt, he wasn't going to lie.

Here was this young woman who had always been so honest with him, so  _ open _ about who she was and how she thought. Here was this amazing friendship that was budding between them, one where they could talk about just about anything freely, without fear of judgement and with actual unbiased advice.

And it was all ruined for a night of sex.

Granted, it was amazing sex, but Kun knew sex would never compare to a friendship like that. He'd already proven it with Leo.

He watched her from afar all night, realizing she was  _ avoiding  _ him and his gaze, ducking her head and refusing to look in his direction as she danced with Diana and Liz. She was acting normally, dancing, singing, drinking, laughing,  _ except she wasn't speaking to him _ .

Surprisingly, there was a hollow feeling in Sergio's chest, one that seemed to pulse within him every time Daniela passed by him without so much as a glance.

Elizabeth was sitting beside him when another song began to play, and she squealed immediately, standing from her seat. She ran toward Daniela and Diana, who were sitting around a table nearby arguing over drinks or something like that.

Kun, startled, listened to the song and recognized it immediately. It was kind of a staple in Latin culture, a song called  _ Lamento Boliviano _ popularized by an Argentine rock band named Enanitos Verdes.

He looked back off toward the trio of friends, who were grinning at one another as they began to sing every word of the song. Sergio felt another pang in his chest at Daniela's wide grin, the one that wasn't directed at him anymore.

As the chorus neared, the three girls raised their voices even higher and bellowed the lyrics.

_ Y yo estoy aqui, borracho y loco, _

**_(And here I am, drunk and crazy,)_ **

_ Y mi corazon idiota siempre brillara. _

**_(And my idiot heart will always shine.)_ **

_ Y yo te amare, te amare por siempre. _

**_(And I'll love you, I'll love you forever.)_ **

When the song neared to an end, another Spanish rock song began to play. Kun recognized it as well, another rock classic  _ La Planta _ , this time from Mexican alt rock band Caos, and all three girls stood with their drinks. Diana was laughing for some reason, leaning on Daniela's shoulder as she did so, nuzzling into her neck as the shorter Liz wrapped her arms tightly around China's waist.

Santiago appeared at that moment and sat down beside him, laughing.

"We call this song China's song," Santi explained, gesturing for Punchi to come, probably so he could try to get his brother to drink a shot of tequila. Kun smiled at his friend and turned to the girls again, who were singing this song to Daniela, all three laughing as they did so.

_ Y que un solo jardinero recoja el fruto, _

**_(And that just one picks it up,)_ **

_ No como tu, que ya estabas recogida. _

**_(Not like you, who was already picked_ **

_ Y si es que otro se anima, _

**_(And if another has the courage to)_ **

_ Pues, buena suerte, a ver si no se espina. _

**_(Well, good luck, hope he doesn't get the thorns.)_ **

Kun couldn't help but laugh as he watched Diana sing, swaying as she remained with one arm around Daniela's neck. During the music's pause, the blonde Argentine turned the Mexican's head and pecked her lips before continuing to sing, and all Kun could think about was her lips dripping with his cum the night before.

_ Y te pareces tanto, amor, _

**_(And you look so much, love,)_ **

_ A una enredadera. _

**_(Like a creeper.)_ **

_ En cualquier tronco te atoras _

**_(You get stuck in whichever trunk)_ **

_ Y le das vueltas con tus ramitas _

**_(And you hold on tight with your little branches)_ **

_ Que se enredan donde quiera. _

**_(That get stuck everywhere.)_ **

_ Y entre tanto ramerio, _

**_(And in between all that whoring,)_ **

_ Ya te apodamos "la ramera." _

**_(We've nicknamed you "the whore.")_ **

As the song finished and faded into the beginning of another rock song—  _ another _ staple of Latin American rock,  _ Amargo Adios _ by Inspector— Sergio watched Daniela turn to Diana and say something. The tall blonde grimaced and shook her head, bouncing to the beat of the song. China rolled her eyes and turned to walk off alone, headed toward what looked like the restrooms.

Kun stood, placing his Cubalibre on the table nearby, as he followed her.

He had to fix this.

Daniela seemed unaware he was following her. She was bouncing her head from side to the side to the beat as she walked, singing lightly. There was, surprisingly, no one in line to enter the bathroom, but Kun called out her name before she could enter.

Startled, she spun her head around to find him approaching her.

"Oh… Kun… hi."

Ouch.

"Hi," he breathed as he stopped in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you."

She continued to stare at him with the same blank expression, unwilling to say anything, waiting on him to say what he wanted to and move on.

"About?"

"I don't want you to be angry at me. I'm so—"

"I'm not angry a—"

"You've been avoiding me. How can you say you're not angry at me?" Sergio demanded, cutting off her denial. She looked off to the side, toward the wall. "Look… I'm sorry about the way I left, but I honest to God didn't know what to think. I—"

Kun stopped talking as soon as he registered the look of absolute offense on her face, but it was too late. She had closed herself off again by the time his mouth closed.

"It's fine, Kun," she said, refusing to meet his gaze as she stared at somewhere over his shoulder. "I know you were drunk last night and if that's not what—"

Wait, what?

"That's not what I— I mean—" Kun cut himself off as he interrupted her, unable to get his thoughts voiced coherently. He groaned in frustration. "I liked our friendship the way it was. I didn't want last night to affect it, and I didn't—"

Daniela frowned as she stared at him.

"Kun, I don't know what you want me to say," she replied slowly. "I guess I wish you would've said something when you left, cleared the air I guess…"

Her blank expression was long gone, and the tone of her voice was changing. It was getting higher the faster she talked, as though she wanted to get it out quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, breaking in parts as if she were on the verge of tears. Her face had the same anxious undertone, her hands coming up to gesture, her brows furrowing.

"I mean, if you wanted a one night stand, that's fine with me, I  _ can do that _ . That's basically what my love life consists of. I can do the one night stand thing and keep talking to you, keep being your friend the same way I was, but you  _ just walked out _ . You just left without saying anything, and I didn't know if you regretted it or not. I didn't know if you would even talk to me again or if it was a one-time thing, so—"

Her eyes were  _ glistening _ , and suddenly, Sergio remembered how  _ young _ she looked without makeup, remembered she was only twenty-four years old and rightly confused by his behavior.

He stepped toward her, taking her face in his hands and kissed her, cutting off her words and pressing her toward the wall. It was definitely not a one-time thing.


	5. Cuando Te Besé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the song is Cuando Te Besé by Becky G and Paulo Londra... I need to get my shit together and life just got really weird but hope yall enjoy my babies enjoying life the way I wish I could lol

_Maybe, maybe I was born to love you._

_I want to kiss you again because_

_When I kissed you, I felt I touched the sky._

Once she heard the front door open and close, Daniela stood from her bed with a sigh. Still nude, she stripped the bed of the violet sheets and replaced them with a burgundy set, changing everything from pillow covers to cushions.

Once everything was thrown in the laundry basket, she walked into the shower, erasing the scent of sweat and sex, eliminating the evidence of Kun's Versace Eros still clinging to her skin. 

China left her penthouse in a black cropped hoodie and matching leggings twenty minutes later. She couldn't be bothered to wear makeup, to dry her hair properly, or to slip on anything other than white sneakers. Climbing into her pepperdust metallic Chevy Impala, Daniela made her way to Santiago's house.

When she opened the front door, the house was silent.

Of course, it wasn't even 9 a.m. yet and her friends had probably turned in pretty late. In fact, Daniela was surprised she herself wasn't nursing a hangover like her friends were sure to be doing but that was probably because she had yet to really rest. She almost felt bad about waking them, but they had asked for it.

"Guys, it's nine am, and you need to get your asses up now!" China bellowed as loud as she could once she reached the first floor, banging on the master suite doors as she passed them on her way to the second floor.

They had made plans the previous day to wake up early and catch breakfast at _McDonald's_ , of all places. 

There was a loud groan behind the door of Santi's bedroom, before Diana yelled, "I hate all of you!"

With a laugh, Daniela reached the second floor and banged on the two bedroom doors.

"You guys asked for this! Now get the fuck up and get ready because we won't be able to get breakfast at Mickey D's if you don't!" China yelled. She heard the door downstairs open and figured Santi and Diana really had woken. The door to her right opened as well and Liz walked out, stifling a yawn.

Elizabeth was used to going to sleep late after long parties and waking early just to cure hangovers and continue drinking. That was the way they'd done it when they lived in Mexico, after all.

The short, jet-haired beauty began to pull her long, curly hair into a bun at the top of her head, saying, "I'm leaving like this, fuck it."

China eyed her up and down as Liz was literally wearing pink Betty Boop pajama shorts and a white tank top. She shrugged and nodded, turning to continue banging on Brenda and Sara's door. The two girls had come down from Mendoza for vacations, but they were going back in the first week of July.

Brenda's husband would be back from his business trip to Italy by then, and Sarahi had her toddler to take care of, the three-year-old Karina who was currently on a trip to Rio de Janeiro with her father and his family.

Daniela opened the door to find Brenda sitting up, looking around the room blearily. Sarahi was on the other side of the bed with the covers thrown over her head.

"Sara, please, it was your fucking idea. Get up and get ready."

Fifteen minutes later, the seven friends were standing together in the first living room, the one that was right next to the front door. Santi and Franco had both showered and put on joggers and random t-shirts. Brenda and Diana had both showered as well, slipping on skinny jeans and flats or sneakers. Sarahi was wearing blue Captain America pajama bottoms and white slippers.

The assorted group of friends squeezed into Santiago's Yukon and left to the closest McDonald's, singing along to one of Daniela's Spotify playlists along the way since she _always_ had to be DJ. It was fine, though, she had such an eclectic taste in music that everyone was always satisfied.

The seven of them uploaded pictures of their day together, uploading selfies and boomerangs and food pics throughout the day. After breakfast, they'd gone back to Santiago's house and ordered a movie in the home theatre, munching on buttered popcorn and nachos and Coke as they watched John Wick easily murder people on the huge screen, all cuddled up together.

They'd ordered a late lunch of sandwiches as they sat on the same sofas, watching the second season of _Lucifer_ again. Then, they began to get ready for their night out, sipping on Franco's strawberry daiquiris as they did so, taking turns using the 4 bathrooms to shower and banging on Santi's door so he'd let them into his walk-in closet to get clothes and yelling at Daniela to change the song.

All of them walked into the Taco Box on Soler near Niceto a few hours later, at around 8 p.m. and were sat around three tables. They enjoyed a few tacos, some burritos, enchiladas, chips and salsa, margaritas and Coronas, all the food Daniela missed from her country before moving on to Trova on Honduras a couple of hours later.

Santiago and his entourage arrived at Niceto at around midnight. By the end of the night, Kun and Daniela's friends with benefits relationship was more or less established.

* * *

Daniela had a routine every weekday, everyone knew that.

She would wake up to go running, eat breakfast, and go to work. She usually took a vacation during the summer, but she'd opted not to that year since she was working with Santiago. Either way, the Mexican could just not show up for work and nothing would happen.

After work, she went to the gym and did any chores needed, had dinner, maybe worked on some of the things from her office. Then, she retired to bed.

The group of friends didn't usually go out on weekdays, but it was _summer_.

So they went out for dinner together maybe twice a week, settled in Santiago's playroom with drinks in hand, maybe binged on some Netflix series. And Kun was always invited along.

Daniela and Kun had toned down considerably on all the texting. They saw each other often enough, anyways, and despite the fact that they were seeing each other up to five times a week, they weren't having sex that often. Mostly just on the weekends when they'd gone out to a club and Daniela let the alcohol make decisions for her.

It was three weeks later on a Thursday when Daniela took a day off. They invited Kun to Santiago's pool, and the Bonaerense told them he would love to go if he could take his son Benja since he was staying at his apartment for the week.

Immediately, China felt nerves take over her. She and Kun hung out in her penthouse sometimes, merely watching a movie or listening to her playlists lying side-by-side on her bed or talking about nothing and everything at once. Sometimes it led to sex, but most times it didn't. She didn't know _what the hell they were doing_ , and she was genuinely scared for her heart after just a few weeks.

And now she was inexplicably nervous about meeting his son, _as if_ they were dating, _as if_ they were more than just fuck buddies.

With a sigh, Daniela settled back on the chaise longue with her sangria. She was wearing a white high-waisted bikini and a white floor-length cover-up as she lay in the shade. She didn't like tanning, unlike her friends who lay in the sun with their own drinks. China preferred the tone of her skin to be on the fairer side so she was lathered in sunscreen and avoiding the sun.

Franco, who was the designated bartender, began to make his way down the stairs to the pool with Sergio and Benjamin Agüero in tow. He'd gone up to the kitchen to make a few more drinks, which he was carrying on a tray to Diana and Liz.

Brenda and Sarahi had gone back to Mendoza during that same week, so it was only the three girls, Santiago, and Franco. 

"Kun's here!" Franco announced like they weren't seeing him with their own eyes. With a smile and a fond roll of her eyes, Daniela pulled the rose gold sunglasses on her face off. Her hair was wet and it was the first time Sergio was seeing her without a drop of makeup on.

It made her skittish, she wasn't going to lie, but she sat up to kiss his cheek in greeting when he bent down either way.

"Benja, _ven_ ," Kun said, pulling his son forward. " _Mira, ella es Daniela._ Daniela, Benja."

Daniela smiled at the young boy, who was around her height as she was still sitting down. He smiled shyly and stuck his hand out. China's smile grew into a grin, recognizing immediately that Benja didn't just _look_ like his father but had also inherited some of his charm, probably all once he was confident.

"You can call me China," she replied gently, taking his hand and pulling on it to kiss his cheek. At her words, Benjamin's eyes moved to her damp curls and he nodded. China resisted the urge to laugh and smiled up at Kun. He winked at her as he smiled back, before leading his son away to introduce him to the rest of his friends.

Benjamin Agüero Maradona spent most of the afternoon eating ice-cream and diving into the pool, Diana and Liz fawning over him while Daniela gave him piggyback rides and carried him on her back in the deep end of the pool. She promised to teach him how to swim, even though she herself was self-taught, when she learned he didn't know how to. 

The three guys were lounging in the sun together, laughing amongst themselves when Kun yelled to his son, "Benja, _bendito sos entre las mujeres_!"

Daniela laughed along with the rest of the girls and swam back to the shallow end, allowing the little Agüero to climb off her back. The phrase was a Latino saying that went along the lines of _blessed be you among the women_.

China climbed out of the pool to grab her iPhone and change the song, because as always, she was the DJ.

"Guys, shouldn't we order something to eat?" she asked aloud, looking at the time. Sergio glanced at his phone as well and cursed under his breath.

"I have to make a call," he said, heading toward the house before pausing to look at China. "Order for me, babe."

Daniela's eyes followed him up the stairs and out of sight, before turning back to her friends to find Santiago's raised eyebrows directed at her. Diana was raising one eyebrow, making a weird face kind of like a fish as she tried not to smirk at her.

 _Fuck fuck fuck, she was_ blushing _._

There was an awkward silence for a moment before she said, "I'm in the mood for pizza?"

* * *

The six of them went out to Terrazas the next night.

China and Kun stumbled into her penthouse at 5:30 a.m. She had removed her golden pointed-toe pumps in the elevator, so when Sergio opened the door to the condo, she placed them on the nearest surface and wrapped her arms around Kun's neck.

Daniela was wearing a deep burgundy dress with one spaghetti-strap and one long-sleeve, but Kun made quick work of taking it off. They didn't even make it to the bedroom, as Kun quickly picked her up to sit her on the dinner table, opening her legs to stand between them as they kissed.

In moments like this, Daniela couldn't believe this had really happened to her. When she was sucking on Sergio's full bottom lip, her heart pounding in her ears, the scent of Kun's Dior cologne in her nose, she found it hard to believe she was regularly sharing her bed and time with this Argentine god.

Sergio's mouth dropped to her pulse point and began to suck _hard_ , making her moan loudly. She bruised easily, so she knew she was sure to have a bright red love bite on her neck tomorrow. Daniela couldn't give a fuck.

Kun didn't even bother removing her dress, merely hiked it up around her waist before dragging her to the edge of the table. He worked his fingers into her gently, softly, his thumb pressing on her clit, until she was begging him in between breaths to _just get it in, Kun_.

He slipped the crotch of her wine red thong to one side before pulling his cock out of his jeans without removing them and guiding himself inside of her. Daniela groaned in his ear and Kun began to move slowly, one of her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

He placed one hand on the table to lean her back, the other in her hair to pull it, as he began to pound into her, his mouth attacking the soft fair skin of her neck. He was leaving a trail of red marks down to her collarbone, stopping just at the top of her breast.

"K— Kun," Daniela gasped out in between moans. "Hold on, let's go to the bedroom."

"Why?" Kun breathed out, pausing to kiss her swollen lips.

"'Cause I'd rather you cum on my face than on this table."

Some time later, Daniela let herself drop on the bed beside Kun after wiping her face of his cum. Sergio scooted closer to her, spooning her as one hand traced the long trail of marks he knew he'd left behind.

They were silent, and China knew he was leaving soon. He never stayed to see the way the sun bathed the entirety of her room, never acknowledged the existence of her home as long as the sun was out.

His hand settled against the flat plane of her abdomen.

"Have you ever had work done?"

Daniela took a moment to wonder if she should be offended or not before she laughed lightly. Kun's hand pressed a little tighter against her abdomen, lowering to the space just above her crotch.

"Yeah," she said. "I had a bichectomy and I have Restalyne in my lips."

"I thought they were natural," he commented, leaning on elbow to try to look at her. She rolled her eyes and refused to face him.

"It's a small amount, and the treatment only lasts up to nine months."

"How long ago did you get them done?" Kun asked, grabbing her chin to turn her face to him.

"Eight months ago."

"So that _is_ how your natural lips are!"

Daniela laughed and nodded, watching his sparkling suit-button eyes light up.

"Yeah, and I got my boobs done," she stated, grinning in amusement as the smile slipped from his face and a frown replaced it.

"Your…" Kun's voice trailed off. "Like, don't take this the wrong way, but your boobs aren't big."

Daniela burst out laughing, covering her mouth with one hand as she chuckled. Sergio merely hovered over her, looking on in silence with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," China said in between giggles, "imagine how they were before."

Sergio chuckled before leaning down to nuzzle into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I didn't want to, at first," she added hesitantly, her voice belying a different kind of seriousness he had yet to experience in her. "Because Diego always wanted me to get them done, so I always said I wouldn't… But I really wanted to."

Kun froze in her arms, his breath hitting her neck.

"Why did you move to Argentina?" he asked.

"Because I got married."

There was a long silence after that, and Daniela could feel her eyes drifting closed, even if she tried to keep them open. After a few minutes of dozing off, or maybe hours, she felt Kun slip out of her arms. She could hear him moving around as she curled into fetal position, the way she always did when he left her before the rising of the sun, before there were witnesses to their escapades.

China stirred as she felt the slight scrape of his beard, the light brush of his lips on her forehead and his whisper of "I'll see you later, _preciosa_."

* * *

Daniela woke a few hours later thanks to the light in her room. With a groan, she rolled out of her bed and jumped into the shower. She was just finishing washing off her facial cleanser when she looked in the mirror and realized _what the hell was on her neck._

She bruised easily and her skin was fair, so you can _fucking_ _bet_ the purple marks on her neck trailing to her breast stood out.

China groaned quietly to herself before changing into an oversized grey sweater and black leggings. That way, it wasn't noticeable.

Diana and Liz came over when they revived, informing her that their Puerto Rican friend Yarely was back from her hometown. She was another of those girls they always always went out with, who went along with their dumb shit without complaint and followed them everywhere despite the trouble they could get in.

She was one of the fun ones.

Diana and Liz stayed with her all afternoon, munching on popcorn and watching _Acapulco Shore_ while she did a HIIT routine since she wasn't in the mood for the gym. They made dinner together before finally retiring to change into their clubbing outfits because it was fucking _Saturday_ and there was no way they weren't going out.

Daniela straightened her hair and pulled the top half into a high ponytail, leaving the rest to fall down her back and shoulders. She went with a more natural, bronzed look for her makeup because she was forced to spend a long while applying concealer and foundation on her neck and chest to hide the hickeys.

La China arrived at Jet Lounge with her three friends a little after 11 p.m.

As usual, Sergio Agüero showed up at her penthouse in the early hours of the morning. For the first time, he stayed the night.


	6. Not Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lyrics are from Paloma Mami's Not Steady. Sorry I was gone, but in general, I haven't been actually writing in a hot minute so I'm trying to get back into that groove. I also have a Neymar oneshot started and the first section of for blue skies but just... no actual desire to write. Idk, guys, but enjoy! This is totally about to dive into fluffy angst lmao

_I get seven guys, that want to have me like you, a day,_

_But I'm not looking for love_

_Or anything that can make me commit._

When Sergio arrived at Jet Lounge with Mauricio and Gastón, he didn't expect Santiago's scrutinizing gaze on him. His friend didn't receive him with a big grin or a warm hug, as usual.

"Uhhh… is something wrong?" Kun asked, looking around them. Santiago was only with Emilio, and Sergio's friend Lucas was set to arrive later. None of the girls were around.

"You guys aren't slick, you know," Santi stated coldly, his words making Kun's head snap back to him. He didn't say anything, merely narrowed his eyes at the tone of his voice. "We know the two of you are fucking."

 _Fuck_.

Sergio remained silent, waiting for his friend to say something more, unsure of what to expect.

"And if we are?" Kun said after the quiet between them stretched on. His brothers were talking nearby with Emilio but the tension had grown thick enough for them to begin glancing at the two long-time friends. Sergio's chin was jutting out slightly, an obviously defying gesture challenging him to question his relationship with the Mexican.

"Be careful," Santiago finally replied, his expression changing into something more concerned. "I don't want you to hurt her. She's been through a lot…"

 _Golddigger_ , a voice whispered in his ear.

"But also," Santiago hesitated before he continued, "take care of yourself. Half the time, she'll drive you insane and half the time, Daniela really knows how to do the friends-with-benefits thing. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

Sergio resisted the urge to scoff. He'd lived a decade of his life in a secret relationship, and Santiago thought a twenty-four-year-old girl could do it better than him? 

Kun was saved from trying to find something to answer because there was a commotion behind Santi and the girls arrived. Diana was wearing her usual short dress and Liz was in jeans. There was another thin girl with them, around Liz's height with olive skin and big dark eyes in a short cut-out dress.

La China was walking behind them, the tallest out of all of them, in black open-toe booties that laced up to her ankle. She was wearing a white button-down shirt dress that reached her mid-thigh and a black corset belt to accentuate her small waist. Sergio's eyes were drawn to her neck, where he knew the bites would be, but he could see nothing. He could only imagine how much makeup was on her neck at the moment.

The girls greeted all of them, allowing introductions to be made between Mauricio, as they hadn't met him yet, and the petite girl who was named Yarely and was apparently part of their entourage.

When Daniela greeted him, her Chanel perfume permeated his senses and for a moment, he forgot about all of the things that were happening around him way too quickly and longed to lay in her bed, in her arms, like he had that morning. He wondered what she would look like with one of _his_ button-down shirts on, the ones he didn't particularly like and was forced to wear to special events and team photos.

Daniela walked away from him, toward her friends, toward the bar and was lost from him for a long time. Kun figured she was dancing on the floor below with her friends and singing along to some _reguetón_ when Santiago walked up beside him.

Sergio was deep in thought, thinking about his phone call with Lionel Messi the day before. He'd been on his way to Santiago's house, which he'd recently been to for the first time earlier that summer, when Messi tried to FaceTime him. He'd instructed Benja to answer the videochat and tell him he'd call him later, he was driving and kind of busy.

Messi had acquiesced and Kun had completely forgotten to call him back once he parked on the side of the cul-de-sac where Santi's house was situated. He'd remembered, though, when Daniela mentioned the time and had quickly gone to call him, accidentally calling China _babe_ in his haste.

It wasn't _uncommon_ , per se, for nicknames and endearments as such, but that small sentence had implied too much. Kun just wasn't realizing it until then.

Leo had told him he was flying back to Buenos Aires the next day, on Sunday. He wanted to spend his last week in Argentina with Kun, before they both had to fly back to Europe for preseason training. He wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow, but that was kind of ruining his plans.

He'd planned to spend most of the week with both Daniela and Benja, maybe not at the same time but that'd certainly been the plan.

Plus, he didn't know why Messi wanted to spend time with him. They'd hardly spoken during their friendlies and had spoken even less during the vacation. Kun figured he was trying to make up in his own way, but he also wondered whether Antonella would be accompanying them on the dinner. He didn't understand Lionel.

Kun was tempted to invite Daniela along, sort of as a crutch.

"How did you know?" Sergio said suddenly, leaning his forearms on the railing of the second floor that lined the dance floor below. Santiago had one hand on the railing as he stared down at the crowd dancing to Maluma, a glass of what was most likely whiskey in the other hand.

"You're too comfortable with each other," Santi answered, glancing at the Man City player. "You don't spend enough time together in front of us for that to fly past. You _had_ to have been spending time without us, somehow…"

Of course it would be the little things that gave them away.

Sergio didn't say anything more as he turned around, leaning his hip against the railing. Their friends, including Diana and Yarely, were sitting at their booths. Liz was on Franco's lap and Daniela… wasn't there.

He looked around for her, figuring he'd find her talking to Emilio or trying to get one of his brothers to take a shot. She wasn't, though.

Daniela was sitting nearby at the bar with another guy. He looked around her age with tan skin and wide, blue eyes. They were leaning toward each other on the stools, the coy smile on her face causing her subtle dimples to pop out. The other guy laughed and tipped his glass toward her.

China clinked their glasses together and tipped her head back to drink.

When she looked forward again, her eyes met Kun's.

The grin disappeared from her face as they stared at each other in between the din of the music and the fast pace of the club around them. Colored lights flashed on her face, and he was reminded of the first night she took him home, the night the streetlights flashed over her face in the darkness of her Escalade.

The guy caught her attention, and she looked back at him, smile instantaneously coming back up.

Santiago was surveying Kun beside him.

"Told you," he murmured before walking away.

 _Golddigger_.

* * *

Sergio knew Daniela was capable of sleeping with someone else, knew she was attractive enough to grab anybody's attention despite her reputation— Exhibit A: Kun Agüero— but he'd assumed she wasn't. She spent most of her time with him and her friends, documenting a lot of her day on social media or simply letting him know what she was doing while texting.

China had stayed with the stranger for most of the night, laughing and drinking and talking as if she didn't go to nightclubs especially to dance. They had parted ways at one point, and she'd tried to start a conversation with him but Kun had been short with her. He had avoided her gaze afterwards and watched her leave with her three friends in the Escalade.

How he found himself knocking on her penthouse door an hour later, he didn't know.

He'd called her on the way up in the elevator and tersely informed her he was on his way.

Daniela opened the door, her long hair pulled into a ponytail and most of her makeup still on. She had changed into small sleep shorts and a tank top, though, and her lipstick was gone. She frowned.

"Sergio, I—"

She _never_ called him Sergio.

He slammed his lips onto hers to quiet her, her mouth tasting of mint, from her toothpaste and mouthwash. Daniela moaned and made a move as if to step back or pull away, but Kun held her closer. 

When he pulled back to push her inside, pushing the door closed after them, China had a bewildered expression on her face, making him hesitate for a brief moment. What the hell was he doing? He'd deliberately avoided her at the club to not see her tonight and here he was.

"Kun, what are you— I thought you were avoiding me?"

She pushed his hands away and turned her back on him, walking further into the condo toward the dinner table. He could see her annoyed expression in the mirror that spanned the wall facing him beyond the table.

She turned left toward the kitchen, toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Kun followed after her.

Daniela was standing in front of the vanity mirror when he entered her spacious bedroom. He walked up behind her, his hands sliding around her small waist and leaning in to kiss her neck. The love bites were visible without her dress.

"Our friends know about us."

China frowned at him in the reflection.

"So?" she replied. She froze then, stiffening in his arms, under his touch. "You don't want anyone to know?"

"I—" Sergio hesitated and Daniela slipped out of his arms, turning toward the bed and falling on it with a sigh.

"It's fine," she stated, her voice sounding strangely detached. "I'll just tell Diana and Liz to keep their mouths shut."

"No, I—" Kun cut himself off, frustration creeping into his face. "Who was the guy you were with?"

Daniela's face whipped to look at him where she lay on the bed. Her face was blank, hinting at confusion, but there was a hardness in her eyes he hadn't seen before. He approached her slowly.

"Why?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"I don't know," she replied, watching him come closer cautiously. "I just met him today."

Kun slowly hovered over her, crawling over her body like some sort of catlike predator, his eyes trained solely on hers. China watched in silence as he reached her face, leaning down to press his lips down on hers gently before growling out his next words, his lips brushing against her own as he spoke.

"Who was he?"

Sergio placed one knee against her crotch, and she jumped slightly.

"I don't know!" Daniela insisted breathlessly, wearily moving to wrap her arms around him. He stopped the movement and pinned her wrists beneath his hands, above her head. "He just offered to buy me a drink."

"And why did you accept?" Kun whispered against her ear, his lips brushing the shell of it. "Like you weren't taking someone home?"

He licked a long stripe up the side of her neck where the hickeys were and applied more pressure on his knee simultaneously. She bucked up against him with a loud moan.

"Are you—" she cut herself off to swallow harshly when one of his hands easily moved her shorts aside to stroke her. "Are you _jealous_?"

Kun laughed harshly because no, he couldn't be. He'd stood by for years watching Leo and Antonella, had kept quiet and looked on as Messi and Neymar's friendship teetered on the edge of more, held Lionel's newborn sons in arms and kissed them and loved them like they were his own, had stood to the side as the _love of his life got married_. Kun didn't know what jealousy was anymore.

They didn't speak anymore after that.

Sergio had learned that sometimes, Daniela wanted to cuddle after sex and sometimes she just wanted him as far from her on the bed as possible. Sometimes she merely held his hand or placed her foot over his shin or traced her fingers over the ink on his forearms.

He'd been rough with her today, but she hadn't been complaining. Kun had scratch marks on his back that were burning, just like the hickeys scattered all over her neck and the bruises that were sure to bloom around her hips where he'd gripped a bit too hard.

Daniela's left leg was thrown over his midriff this time, his fingers lightly tracing the cursive letters, the slightly raised lines of scarred tissue where the needle had punctured her skin with ink. 

"What does it say?" he asked into the silence surrounding them. The sky outside wasn't as dark as when he first arrived.

"It's a song in English," she answered, her hand coming down to rest on his hand as he continued his movements. "It says 'And I swear to God I'll find myself in the end.'"

"Have you?" he asked, turning to look at her. She looked absolutely wrecked and he loved it. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes heavy and her hair a complete mess around her head. 

"What?"

"Found yourself."

"No," she replied easily, "but I will."

There was more silence between them, and Kun was getting sleepy as the room began to lighten with the break of dawn.

"Why did you get married?" he found himself asking, unable to contain his curiosity anymore. Because it didn't make sense, how everyone called Daniela a golddigger. She was rich, she had no need to work anymore and yet she still did. If she was a golddigger, why wasn't she with anyone, too independent to accept a relationship with people who were clearly well-off and clearly interested?

"We were good together," she answered after a few moments. "He was good to me. I was alone, and it sounded like a good idea."

Kun sleepily turned his head to look at her.

"Well, then, why did you get divorced?"

Daniela turned to look at him with the most affronted look he'd seen on her to date, and he knew he'd fucked up. He hadn't phrased it correctly, or maybe the tone of his voice had implied something. But she merely clenched her jaw and looked away.

"Despite the fact that everyone thinks I'm a golddigger," she stated, "I'm not. That's not why I did it. I've never wanted someone to have the power to look at me and say 'Everything you have is because of me.' Everyone is always quick to comment on how much Diego's marriage to me cost the Bianchis, but… they don't know what all that money cost _me_."

Kun didn't say anything more, his hand stilling on her thigh, her fingers threaded over his, and drifted off.

* * *

When Sergio woke, he could tell he'd only been asleep for a couple of hours. He was alone in the vast bed, the comforter covering his nakedness as sunlight streamed through the open curtains.

With a groan, he stood and slipped his jeans from the previous night on without boxers, which he couldn't see anyway. The Bonaerense could hear sounds from outside so he opened the door to head into the bathroom across the hallway.

There was music resounding through the penthouse, and he could hear China singing along to Spanish rap. He closed the door to the bathroom and washed his face. His head was pounding and the shower was looking really tempting.

Kun left the bathroom to find Daniela at the stove in a black sports bra and blue muscle tank top. Her feet were covered in black Nike running sneakers and black nylon-spandex leggings molded to the muscles of her legs. She was cooking something on the pan— butter, it smelled like— and drinking what was probably a protein shake.

"Did you just come from a run?"

His voice was scratchy and hoarse from sleep as he voiced the question. He recognized the rapper playing from her speakers as Rels B, one of her favorite Spanish rappers from Mallorca.

Daniela spun around at the sound of his voice. Her eyes went soft at the sight of him and a smile grew on her face as she nodded. She'd washed off all of the makeup, but he could still see the sweat on her forehead. 

"Yeah, I— I'm making breakfast before I take a shower," she said before taking another swig from her shake. "What do you want? I'm having oatmeal, but I have the things for an omelette… or pancakes, but I'm really not in the mood to make you those."

Kun laughed as he walked toward her, running a hand through the mess that was his hair.

He thought about leaving. He could have, just put the rest of his clothes on and walked out with the promise of another night out, of more sex with nothing else to keep him there. But he didn't want to.

"Omelet's fine," he murmured as he moved past her, his hand gripping her hip briefly as he did, and sat down at the kitchen table. Damn, her legs were impressive. "Did you even sleep?"

"Not really," she answered, downing the last of her shake before pouring the whisked eggs into the pan. "I just got up and went running when you fell asleep."

Daniela's phone was on the table and it chirped loudly. Kun, being as curious as he was, glanced at the notification of Diana's message: _Eze says he wants your number. Yay or nay?_

"Who's Eze?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he tensed in preparation for her reaction. She hadn't, in retrospect, taken his interrogation well hours earlier, which had partly been the reason for the scratches on his back and the marks on her neck.

Daniela remained silent for a few moments as she filled the omelette with what looked like chorizo, tomatoes and onions.

"Are you seeing anybody else, like Emilio or—?"

Her laughter cut him off. She had a weird laugh, it was like normal chuckles at first, kind of endearing, but with wheezing afterwards, as if she'd laughed too hard and had a hard time recuperating her breath.

Kun stared at her, unamused.

"Kun, despite what everyone says," she said between sporadic laughs, "I like to sleep around, maybe. But not with more than one person at the same time, that's just asking for trouble. One night stands are one thing, but…"

Her voice trailed off as she turned back to the counter, cutting up avocado slices.

_But this was more than that._

"What about Julia?" Sergio demanded, standing from the table and heading toward her. She tensed, he could see it in the line of her shoulders as he leant on the counter beside her. Daniela glanced at him, somewhat guiltily before shrugging.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I _was_ going to get back with her," she stated. "But then you happened."

Kun tried not to smile. He failed miserably because she glanced at him and gave him a faux-annoyed expression, rolling her eyes.

"When…" China hesitated with her words as she lowered the heat on the stove. "When are you leaving to Manchester?"

 _Fuck_.

"On Friday," Sergio murmured. The Mexican only nodded silently, her gaze on the stove where she had just turned the heat on a pan filled with milk.

"You can take a shower if you want, while this is ready," she said instead. "I have some men's stuff for when Santi stays over."

Kun reluctantly nodded, filled with a sudden desire to hug her. He remembered his idea to take her to the meal with Leo and…

He couldn't. If their friends could find them out without much interaction, Messi would know as soon as they sat down in front of him.

"I'll be right back."


	7. Felices los 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek guys enjoy, song is obvs Felices los 4 by Maluma.

_ The sun peeks out and you run away. _

_ I know you think this is hurting me, _

_ But I'm not thinking about what you're doing. _

Daniela spent most of that week with Sergio, trying to find the time to be together since he was leaving for at least a month. He was set to come back to Argentina on the 28th of August for another couple of WC Qualifiers and was heading back to England right after the last match.

Kun had been distant that Sunday after he left.

She had taken a shower and made her way toward Santi's house, where they all seemed to convene on most days. To be fair, his house was  _ amazing _ . Daniela took a moment to wonder how many millions the house must have cost the youngest Castro, since it was so large and recently renovated.

The five friends had spent the entire day watching movies, Liz drinking to "cure" her hangover whilst Diana bemoaned her own headache without risking another one the next day. Sergio hadn't texted her at all until Santi FaceTimed him to ask if he was going out to dinner with them.

They couldn't take  _ another _ day of clubbing, unfortunately.

Kun had apologized and denied the request, his eyes darting toward her briefly, and China was remembered of his questions that morning. The previous night, she'd been sure his interrogation and dominant attitude stemmed from his jealousy, but she wasn't so sure now.

Maybe that was his way of hinting that he wanted to see someone else?

Well, it wasn't like they were  _ dating _ anyway.

Daniela had ignored Kun's  _ Sorry, I kind of have other plans _ as she got ready for her night out with her four friends, climbing into Santiago's Yukon to head to Burger Joint. She ignored his following  _ Where are you guys going to? _ in favor of continuing to play her favorite Spotify playlist, a reggaeton one called  _ Perreo intenso _ .

Since Burger Joint was so close to so many bars, they ended up at El Club Bar. Daniela had forgotten about Kun's texts up until she uploaded a video of Liz downing a beer on her InstaStory, and he responded with  _ When are you going home? _

He probably wanted to visit her later, but she didn't feel like it.

She woke up in Diana's bed Monday morning, checking her phone to realize she needed to get the fuck up then if she wanted to go jogging and make it to work on time. China made her way toward her own condo, pausing to wake Liz and remind her she needed to be at work earlier than usual. Especially if Daniela was late, she needed her assistant to be there to handle business for her meanwhile.

When Daniela got back home that afternoon, she was tired.

She forced herself to go to the gym and take a shower, slipping on some pajama shorts and an old gym tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head as she grabbed her basket of dirty laundry. 

Diana and Liz had called to ask if she wanted to join them for pizza, but she wasn't in the mood for it. Especially since her friends didn't appreciate pineapple on pizza.

Daniela was taking the wet clothes out of the washing machine and wringing the excess water when her phone chirped. It was nearby, as usual, since she had music resonating through the condo, but she was too far away and her hands were wet so she disregarded it.

She was trying to wring a pair of jeans, singing along to Maluma's  _ Felices los 4  _ when footsteps near the entrance to the laundry room— too heavy to be Diana's— startled her.

Kun was standing there with an amused expression, in jeans and a black t-shirt, two white bags in hand.

Daniela continued to gape at him.

She kind of hated him a little bit because he looked so  _ good _ . His beard was neatly trimmed, making his defined jawline seem even more mouthwatering, and his full lips were raised in a teasing smirk, that full bottom lip that Daniela  _ loved _ to suck on. His jeans molded to the  _ amazing _ muscles of his legs and the t-shirt was snug around his biceps. 

And here she was, in old clothes and her hair a mess and not a drop of makeup on.

"How'd you get in?" she demanded, eyeing the bags in his hands. Was that…? "Is that takeout from China Rose?"

Kun laughed and nodded, walking toward her as he said, "Di let me in."

_ Di? Since when did he call her Di? _

Daniela hummed in response, as she turned back to the jeans she was working on, resuming her singing.

_ Si conmigo te quedas _

**_(If you stay with me)_ **

_ O con otro tu te vas, _

**_(Or leave with someone else,)_ **

_ No me importa un carajo _

**_(I don't give a damn)_ **

_ Porque se que volveras. _

**_(Because I know you'll be back.)_ **

Sergio reached her and took her jaw in one hand to peck her lips. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he did so, letting go to walk away.

_ Y si con otro pasas el rato, _

**_(And if you spend time with another,)_ **

_ Vamo' a ser feliz, _

**_(We'll be happy,)_ **

_ Vamo' a ser feliz, _

**_(We'll be happy,)_ **

_ Felices los cuatro. _

**_(All four of us will be happy.)_ **

"Come on, let's go eat."

How could she stay angry at him?  _ Besides _ , Daniela had to remind herself,  _ they weren't  _ together.

Kun stayed over that night, though they didn't have sex. Daniela was too tired, so they fell together on her bed after eating the Chinese food, putting on the John Wick sequel.

She fell asleep with her leg tangled in between Sergio's.

He left when she woke up for her morning jog. They didn't talk at all until the Man City player texted her in the afternoon, asking if she wanted to go see a movie.

They did so that night. Daniela got home and quickly tucked a blush cami into her light-wash jeans. She had just slipped on her rose gold flats when there was a knock at the door. She applied a coat of lip gloss before bouncing out the door with Kun.

They ate dinner at Lola Mora, a restaurant around the corner from her penthouse. Afterwards, they took the ten-minute walk from the restaurant to the Cinemark Puerto Madero, laughing and shoving each other along the way as they argued over the best burgers.

Kun insisted on wanting to see Wonder Woman, and the two of them were forced to stand outside of the cinema for a good ten minutes arguing about which film to see. Daniela wanted to watch The Mummy, and she threw a tantrum until Sergio gave in.

That night, they fucked like wild animals but Sergio didn't stay, said he couldn't, said he had a commitment in the morning. China narrowed her eyes and nodded, turning the television in her room on as Kun let himself out.

* * *

The following day, Wednesday, passed by in a blur. 

Daniela was  _ so _ busy at the construction company that neither she nor Liz got to eat lunch. The only thing she used her phone for was to communicate over the floor plans, over the material and prices, talking to Santi tersely and ordering Elizabeth around in clipped tones. She was stressing out over the initial construction and the fact that Kun's departure was looming closer.

She and Liz got to the condo pretty late that day, collapsed together on Daniela's couch and looked over at each other miserably. Elizabeth, as Daniela's assistant, actually bared the brunt of the most tedious things in her line of work, like dealing with the people under la China who she didn't have time to see. She was all about her phone and appointments and assignments and due dates, all the things Daniela couldn't be bothered to care about.

"What do you want to have for dinner?" the younger Mexican asked Liz as she slipped her phone out of her pocket. Seeing the amount of unread chats on WhatsApp made her groan.

"Italian?"

"Sure. Ask Di if she wants any."

When Diana and Liz left, Daniela collapsed onto her couch and lay staring at the television but seeing nothing. She felt  _ exhausted _ and the irrational urge to cry swept over her with a huge force.

She woke some time later to the annoying ringing of her cell phone. Mentally praying that it wasn't the alarm, she fumbled around before she found the device, the brightly-lit screen blinding her for a moment.

It read  _ Kun _ .

"Hello?" she murmured, voice hoarse with sleep.

"Where are you?" Sergio's voice demanded.

"Home," Daniela replied, rolling over on her couch to get more comfortable. "Why?"

"I've been sending you messages all day!"

China didn't know how to explain her day with as little words as possible, didn't know how to explain how she felt dead-tired, how she was dreading the day he left, how she was so  _ scared _ of their arrangement.

"I'm tired, Kun," she whispered instead, eyes closed already. There was an air of hesitation over the phone.

"Are you okay?"

"It was a long day," she answered.

"Can I come over?"

"I'm not in the mood to fuck," Daniela responded, her voice coming out short and the words uncalled for. She knew it, a part of her recognized that was an unfair statement, but she was also very tired. She had to get used to the fact that he wouldn't be there soon enough the way he always seemed to be.

"Daniela…" Sergio's voice was a warning more than anything.

"The spare key is in the plant," she stated instead.

"I'll see you in a while."

When Daniela woke again in the middle of the night, Kun was lying behind her on the spacious leather couch and everything was off, including the television. That disconcerted her, so she reached for the remote to turn it back on, rousing Kun in the process.

"Are you okay?" his groggy voice asked. She nodded as she snuggled back against him, taking his hands around her waist and pulling them tighter against her, pulling him toward her, finding comfort in the warmth of him at her back.

They both fell asleep seconds after.

* * *

When Daniela got home from work on Thursday, she quickly took a shower and simultaneously straightened her hair as she dried it. Her makeup was quickly applied, a lightly-smoked eye that faded to brown and burgundy lips, and she pulled her long hair into a high ponytail.

She ended up wearing a black mesh long-sleeve top that was completely see-through over her black bra. Black fishnet leggings covered her legs under black leather high-waisted shorts, and she slipped on black combat booties before rushing out the door.

It had been another late day at the office, but she made it just in time. Diana and Liz were just exiting their condo, as well, when the elevator door opened. Di whistled long and low when she caught sight of Daniela and began to tease her mercilessly as they made their way down.

The three of them climbed into Daniela's X-Trail and made their way toward Jet Lounge.

The group of friends had decided to get together that night as their final night out with Sergio, who was leaving to Manchester on Friday night. They were still getting together with the Argentine in the morning for lunch to say goodbye since his family was organizing their own farewell dinner for him, but that night was for them to party together.

Kun and the boys were already there when the three girls arrived, laughing together in one of the booths with drinks in hand. As soon as he saw them, Franco gestured at one of the bartenders and she brought the girls their preferred drinks.

All three of them stood up to greet the girls, kissing their cheeks and letting them slide in besides them. Liz slid in beside Franco and Santiago next to him. Kun sat in front of Liz and Daniela was forced to slide in beside him, making her throw Diana a dirty look.

Kun looked mouthwatering in his ripped black jeans and black v-neck. His hair was swept outwards at the front, and his big suit-button eyes seemed to light up when she smiled at him gently, his bow-shaped lips splitting in a grin. Daniela wished she could just plaster herself to his side all night, kiss him when she felt like it, mark her goddamn territory like Franco and Liz did. Alas, she couldn't.

The six of them spent most of the night in that booth, laughing at each other, drinking, shouting along to the lyrics of the songs pounding through the club. Eventually, they dispersed a little because Diana and Daniela wanted to dance, but the boys stayed upstairs.

China didn't know what Santiago and Kun had been talking about when she went back to their booth, but Sergio looked disconcerted and his demeanor afterwards was a lot more subdued. His laughter didn't come by as easily and he began to down drinks like they were water. Daniela was reminded of that first night she took him home, where he didn't say no to any drink offered and downed shots without a single complaint.

Sergio threw all fucks out the window when they were leaving and Diana turned to him, teasing smirk on her face when she said, "Aren't you going to make sure we get home tonight, Kun?"

Santiago instantly sobered at the words, though Franco's face only took on a hint of amusement, everyone waiting to see how the Bonaerense would react to the subtle accusation. Daniela herself was blushing, probably not obvious underneath all her makeup, but her eyes were wide enough to convey her panic.

Sergio only shrugged and made his way toward Daniela.

"Sure, but I'm driving tonight, babe," he stated, kissing her forehead and taking the keys from her hand at the same time. Everyone remained where they were, frozen in place, as Kun rounded the black SUV and proceeded to climb into the driver's seat.

There was silence until Daniela ducked her head and moved to climb into the passenger seat, taking her phone out of her clutch as the girls followed her. The smirk was wiped from Diana's face and there was a different kind of tenseness around them all.

Kun fucked her differently that night, went down on her for the first time, and despite her hesitation she let him, let his tongue make her cum until she was pulling at his jet-black hair. He let her ride him until she couldn't move anymore, slid into her slowly, making her mewl, increasing his pace until he was holding onto the headboard as he pounded into her, until her legs were trembling and Daniela was crying out his name in between sobs.

She came a second time, but he still didn't. Since it was her farewell, she pushed him back against the pillows, latched onto his neck and made her way down his body before taking him in her mouth, tasting herself on his dick, until the tangy taste in her mouth mixed with the bitter taste of his own cum.

Kun draped half of himself over her, one leg thrown over her own and his face buried in her neck. There was silence for a long moment.

"How much did you get out of your divorce from Diego?" Sergio whispered after a while, and Daniela could feel her pulse skyrocket. She debated whether to answer or not because nobody knew the exact number, though there were a lot of untrue rumors about the amount.

"Half a billion."

She felt him jerk against her.

" _ Pesos _ ?"

"Dollars," she corrected quietly. 

" _ Why _ ?"

"Why are you so interested in it now?" she retorted with a sigh. "You didn't care before."

"Where  _ is _ Diego?" Kun insisted, ignoring her question completely. Daniela felt another kind of tiredness creep over her, the one that came with her past, Diego Bianchi's shadow following her wherever she went, with whoever she encountered.

"In Spain, probably. Lorenzo sent him to work on their international relations," she replied, pulling her hand from where it rested on Sergio's shoulder. His touch was too hot on her skin, she needed space. 

"Why did he get sent away?" Kun asked, moving his head from her neck without removing his limbs from her. He seemed to sense that she was trying to get away. "Why did you divorce him?"

"Kun… I— Why are you asking  _ now _ ? You—"

"Fine, fine, okay, I won't ask anymore," he stated, cutting her off. "Just answer me this one question… Do you still have contact with him?"

Daniela couldn't help the snort that left her at that, and she shook her head vehemently.

"No, never. I took the money and left. That was the deal."

Sergio looked like he wanted to ask more at her statement, but he closed his mouth after a beat. They fell asleep like that, and she dropped him off at his apartment on her way to work that morning.

* * *

Daniela was trying not to run across her office floor, reminding herself she was boss and needed to maintain an air of put-togetherness that her other employees didn't. But she still couldn't deny to herself that little sliver of panic she was holding at bay because  _ it was lunchtime _ and her friends were already getting together at La Alacena, and here she was.

Stuck at work and likely not moving anywhere else soon.

China couldn't believe she was really going to have to miss Kun's goodbye lunch  _ for work _ .

But that's what it looked like, given that her supervisor had asked her to stay for a meeting with the rest of her team. 

She had been receiving calls and emails and directing her team all morning, busy as all initial days of new projects were, but she had figured she would have time for lunch. She glanced at the watch on her left wrist and sighed disappointedly.

It was half-past the accorded time and she was barely about to go into the board room for the meeting with her superiors and the most trusted members of her team.

Daniela wouldn't get to say goodbye to Kun.


	8. El Amante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is El Amante by Nicky Jam.  
> Finally have Leo's pov, but there won't be many of those since the story centers more on Kun and China, but Kunessi is still an integral part of the story so it's gonna begin to come up more often now. I hope whoever's reading sticks with me, because this is a plot bunny that just wouldnt leave me alone.  
> Also, dedicated to umbrellasandskulls, who had no way of knowing the next chapter would focus on Leo but asked the right questions lmao

_I won't answer,_

_I know you'll call_

_When your skin misses mine._

Kun was very distracted.

Lionel Messi could tell from the moment Kun stepped out of his Palermo luxury apartment, the pensive look on his face not foreign but pretty uncommon. Kun was usually a very happy-go-lucky person in general, never letting the other sides of him that were more serious out often.

When he climbed into the car, Leo debated for a moment on how to greet the Bonaerense but went with instinct subconsciously, leaning in to kiss the younger's cheek. Sergio merely returned the gesture with preoccupied eyes and faced forward again.

Two minutes later, Kun spoke.

"Can I play my music?"

Despite the strangeness of the request, Messi nodded and turned off the Bluetooth function on his iPhone so his friend could connect to the car's sound system. He figured Kun was about to play one of his cumbia albums and was partly surprised when he glanced over and realized Kun was scrolling through _Spotify_ , of all things.

Since when did Sergio use Spotify?

The two of them had decided on going for dinner at Aramburu. Leo kept driving until a _reguetón_ song began playing and he glanced sharply at Kun.

Yeah, Kun listened to the kind of music, especially since he liked to go out often to clubs where those were their main tracks. But he also wasn't the kind of person who listened to Bad Bunny and Maluma on the ride to work.

Leo chose not to comment and instead focused on his driving, asking, "Where's Benja?"

Kun glanced at him and smiled.

"With Punchi and Mau," he replied, scrolling through his phone. "Lucas and Campito were over earlier, so they offered to look after him."

Kun turned the phone's screen toward him at a red light to show him a selfie of himself, his two childhood friends, and his brothers. Benja was at his side, looking like Sergio's mini-me as he grinned at the camera and threw up a peace sign.

Leo was still scrutinizing Benja's smile when a WhatsApp message slid down from the notification bar. It was apparently from Santiago, and the Rosarino couldn't help but quickly read the message: _She looks fine._

"You got a Whats," Messi stated, turning back to the traffic light in time to see it turn green. Kun pulled the phone back, frown gracing his face for a few moments but he didn't answer. He merely slid the message back up.

"Anyway, Lucas wanted to take Benja home, but my brothers wanted to play soccer with him apparently, so they're probably at some park," Kun continued. Leo nodded, realizing the only time Lucas Fernandez actually got to spend time with his godson was when Sergio was in town. Giannina was an understanding ex, all things considered, but nobody could say she really trusted any of Kun's friends with their son.

There was silence in the car after that. Nicky Jam's _El Amante_ filled the space between them until Leo parked the car in the same valet parking as last time.

The last time they'd gone to Aramburu had been with Kun's friends. It was the last time they'd seen each other and the last time they'd talked to one another for about a month.

Sergio and Leo were silent as they walked toward the restaurant and sat down in front of each other, looking at the menu. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, per se, but it did have a tension that Leo had to admit was always present after he asked for… _space_.

Kun had put the menu down when Leo looked back up at him and was looking off into space, his hand under his chin.

Who was _she_?, Messi wondered to himself as he studied his best friend. It was weird thinking that Kun had found somebody to replace him with so soon afterwards, given that Sergio never actually looked to do so before. But nobody could deny that Kun was giving off those vibes of somebody thoroughly well-fucked, despite his distracted nature.

Leo looked back down at his menu, because he had no right to complain and he knew it, too. He was the one that pushed Sergio away— or clung to him, at other times— when things in his life began to overwhelm him. 

Did he know her? Was it maybe one of his friends that Lionel had met the last time they'd been at the restaurant?

Kun hadn't seemed particularly close to any of the girls, though he did greet the curly-haired girl everyone called _China_ much more warmly than the other girls. She and Franco's girlfriend were apparently friends from Mexico who'd moved to Argentina together years ago, and the Bonaerense Diana had later become part of their entourage.

But that had only been at first, because la China had spent all night plastered to Santiago's side, making Messi think that maybe they were fucking. Maybe it was Diana? She liked to tease Kun a lot, but then, he'd briefly seen her throwing Toto sultry glances.

Maybe Leo didn't even know her. God, he could feel a headache coming on.

"What's a bichectomy?"

Lionel's head snapped up and he shrugged, frowning at the question. Where the hell did that come from?

Kun pulled his iPhone out and began typing before beginning to read aloud.

"Buccal fat pad extraction is a plastic surgery procedure for reducing prominent cheeks, by the proportional removal of buccal fat-pad tissue."

He looked up.

"That sounds painful," Leo commented, watching Kun slowly smile at his words. He shrugged and turned the screen toward him. There were pictures of before and after of the _bichectomia_ , and it apparently caused the cheeks to hollow out and brought prominence to the cheekbones. "Why are you asking?"

Kun shrugged, murmuring with a smile, "I heard the term recently."

* * *

Sergio and Lionel went to lunch the next day with their sons. Benja was the oldest of the three at 8 years old and Thiago was about to turn five in November. Mateo, who hadn't accompanied them, was turning two on the 11th of September.

Benjamin, being the oldest, always felt the need to act more grown up around his _Tio Leo_ 's kids for some reason. He became Thiago's older brother, running after him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself and giving into his whims to keep him happy. Thiago and Mateo both adored Benja for it, but it only made Leo think that Benja wanted to _be_ a big brother.

It gave him anxiety at times.

It was one thing to know Kun was fucking someone else following Leo's refusal to continue to be with him, but it was entirely another thing to imagine him _with_ someone else. Leo wasn't prepared to let Sergio go and see him move on with his life like that, with that finality.

Messi loved Benja like his own son, but he wasn't willing to see another Kun mini-me.

He wasn't prepared to lose his importance in Kun's life.

Lunch went by smoothly, the tension from the day before slowly dissipating the longer they spent time together. Having their children there also helped to cushion the blow of what had happened over the time spent with the national team.

They were heading back to Leo's car when a call came threw for Kun, and he answered without hesitation.

" _Hola_ , Santi," Sergio greeted, and then frowned. "China Rose? Yeah, I know where it is. Okay, yeah, okay. See you later, bye."

The Bonaerense hung up and unlocked his phone.

"You're going to dinner with Santiago?" Leo asked, unlocking the car. Kun, distracted, shook his head.

"No, I'm getting takeout for—"

He abruptly shut his mouth and locked his phone, placing it in his back pocket.

"I mean, yeah, but we're getting takeout to eat at his house."

"All of you?"

Kun glanced at him before opening the backseat for his son.

"Yeah, all of us."

* * *

The next day, Kun and Leo didn't eat together because Kun was apparently not home when he called in the morning. They did see each other after lunch, though, carrying both Benja and Thiago to the park and getting together with friends. 

Lucas Fernandez, Diego Campos, and Pepe Sosa all arrived with Kun and Benja with their own boys in tow. Mau and Punchi del Castillo arrived with Nicolas Otamendi and Toto Salvio afterwards, their girls skipping off toward the playground as soon as they jumped out of the car.

The members of the national team encouraged their girls to play football, as well, but they weren't very interested in the sport. None of them were willing to force the sport onto their princesses, so they were left alone to play on the swings and monkey bars while the boys followed them around with the football.

Lucas, as Benja's godfather, was on the Agüeros' team. Campitos, Pepe, Nico, and Toto were on the Messis'.

It was a great day, filled with laughter alongside their children's giggles. Punchi was running after the kids like they were _all_ his nephews and nieces, and Leo could see the tension gone from Sergio's shoulders. He could see the affection shining unabashedly in his eyes when they looked at each other again, the ease with which Kun touched him again, and felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

Sergio and Benja spent time at the Messi household the next day, arriving around lunchtime and staying until dinner. Kun hugged Anto and carried Mateo around making airplane noises, the toddler squealing in delight at the attentions of his favorite uncle.

Little Mateo loved Rodrigo and Matias Messi, but Sergio Agüero was his sole adoration. That was probably because his uncles would still say no to him, but not Kun, never Kun. 

Kun could spend hours laughing at Mateo's antics. He was the kind of uncle who encouraged every single thing Matu did, whether it be good or bad. Sergio laughed alongside Leo when Matu was sweet or silly and reminded him Mateo was Leo's mini-me in every sense of the word when he got exasperated. 

And it was true, no matter how much he liked to deny it. Mateo took after him so much, it wasn't even funny. 

Leo liked to pretend he'd always been this sweet, quiet, calm kid but that was far from the truth. He'd always been competitive as hell and capricious and determined to a fault.

And Kun loved to remind him of it by citing his similarities to his baby boy.

He didn't see Sergio at all the following day, since the Bonaerense told him he would be busy. And he realized why the following day, when Kun uploaded a picture of him and his friends at some club on his Instagram stories, his arms around Daniela and Diana's small waists at each side.

Leo spent ten minutes scrutinizing the picture, trying to find any indication that maybe China was the one Sergio was fucking. Maybe he could find something in the way he touched her, the way he held her, the way she smiled. Or maybe it was Diana, the laughter in her teasing smile might tell him she was used to sharing grins with him in her bedroom.

Kun uploaded a video of the three girls and himself downing three consecutive shots of liquor, and there was an unbridled affection in his eyes as he watched Diana's slight grimace at the third that caught Leo off guard. But afterwards, he shared another video that Diana had uploaded of Santiago and Franco taking the same shots where he was sitting in the background, China dancing in front of him and slowly coming closer while Sergio laughed.

Essentially, Messi found nothing.

Leonel del Castillo and Sergio Agüero picked Messi up on Friday night. He said goodbye to Antonella and his sons, who would be flying back to Barcelona the following week so they could spend more time with Anto's family.

Sergio's father dropped them off at the airport with his usual blessing. The two of them sat down in the lounge to wait for their flights, which were only 45 minutes apart. Kun seemed to be quiet, but it seemed like it had nothing to do with Leo this time around.

He seemed just as distracted as the first night they'd gone out together.

They were arguing about nonsense when Sergio's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and stared at it in silence, letting it ring until it stopped.

 _What the fuck_ , Messi couldn't help but think to himself. Kun never ignored someone like that, not even him when _they_ fought. That wasn't often, to be fair, but still.

His phone began to ring again, and Leo had to consciously bite his tongue to keep from commenting. With a sigh, Kun answered the call.

"What's up?" he greeted without any real emotion in his voice. Leo continued to study him in silence, watching the emotions on his face play out wearily. "No, I'm fine. I'm at the airport right now."

Messi could vaguely make out the intonations of a feminine voice.

"It's fine, I don't care… Honestly, I don't. Think whatever you want."

There was silence on the other end, and even through the phone, the Rosarino could deduce the tension in the quiet.

"Yeah, sure, bye."

There was no response on the other end, but Messi heard the beep that indicated she hung up first. The two Argentines remained quiet sitting side by side, and Leo couldn't help but notice that Kun looked even more upset than he had at first.

"Who was it?" he finally gathered the courage to ask.

"Liz," Sergio stated tersely after a moment. Leo didn't know the short Mexican enough to recognize her voice, but he somehow doubted Franco Biancucchi's girlfriend would be calling to argue with his friend.

Unless…

But no, Sergio wasn't like that.

Maybe Liz had called on behalf of someone else? It probably wasn't even Liz…

Silence reigned during most of their time left together, and Sergio, whose flight to England was leaving first, finally stood and gathered his things. He leant down to hug Messi, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear that he would miss him, that he would send him a message as soon as he touched down in Manchester.

It would be a couple of weeks until Leo stopped seeing the pictures of Kun and China and Diana spanning their entire summer making the rounds on the internet, until tabloids stopped speculating whether his new conquest was Daniela or Diana, and much later until the answer was revealed.


	9. Dime Si Te Acuerdas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music mentioned has been given credit.  
> Title and lyrics are from Bad Bunny's Dime Si Te Acuerdas.  
> Hope you guys enjoy my longest chapter to date.  
> Everything is picking up pace after this sooooo :))

_Baby, tell me if you remember_

_All we did before the sun came up._

_Baby, tell me if you remember ho_ _w we fucked even in the elevator._

Daniela and Kun stopped talking for the remainder of Sergio's stay in Manchester, and it was fucking torture.

She was constantly in a foul mood, found herself constantly drinking, found herself slowly distancing herself from the rest of her friends. It was hard, though, because she had gotten so _used_ to Sergio's presence in her life. He'd always been there when she went out with her friends, curled beside her in her penthouse, sending her Whats during work hours.

China still went out with her friends on the weekends, but she rarely saw anyone but Liz during the week. All she found herself focusing on was her workouts, her job, and her favorite drinks.

Sergio arrived back in Buenos Aires on Sunday, the 27th of August.

She was lying on her comfy sofa with a sangria in hand, her dinner of Chinese takeout lying on the coffee table in front of her. Game of Thrones was playing on the flatscreen in front of her.

The only warning she got was the ping of Kun's personalized WhatsApp notification tone with the message _I'm coming up_. 

Despite the message, Daniela didn't move from her place on the sofa. She merely threw her iPhone off to the side and took a sip of her drink, her attention back on the medieval fantasy series.

Sergio opened the door with the set of spare keys still hidden in the same place. He threw them onto the table beside the door as he made his way toward the living room, which was next to the front door but separated by a short wall.

China didn't even glance up as Kun stood almost in front of her, just off to the side so she could see the television. He leaned down, his hand coming out to grab her chin roughly, and pecked her lips.

But it wasn't a gentle gesture, it wasn't something sweet. It was rough, a touch possessive, and belied all of his frustration.

Daniela turned to look up at him without moving her head, easily taking note of the tension around his eyes and mouth. He was frowning, and even though she couldn't see his eyes due to the dimness of the room, she just _knew_ they were scrutinizing her in a cold, detached manner. She turned back to the Netflix series.

"Why aren't you out?" Kun said, moving to the other end of the sofa, where he lifted her legs to sit down. He settled her feet in his lap, one hand around her ankle.

China couldn't help but notice that everything he did had an air of being just so damn possessive. It was grating on her nerves, given the way he'd ignored her after getting back to his life in Manchester. Sure, she knew what they'd had was mostly a summer fling, but she expected a little more from the Argentine.

"What does it matter?" she replied. Kun's hand around her ankle tightened momentarily.

"Santiago said you haven't been spending time with them."

" _What_ does it matter?" she repeated. She could see him clenching his jaw as his hand flexed next to the pink string bracelet on her right ankle. The only sounds that reigned the room were Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth's back-and-forth quips for a time, before Kun sighed and released her ankle.

"Why are you being like this?"

Daniela felt the indignation rise up inside of her at the question. She pulled her feet out of his lap, standing from the sofa and taking the box of takeout toward the kitchen. Sergio stared up at her for a moment before he stood and followed.

"I think _you_ have the least amount of right to make that question, Sergio," China threw over her shoulder as she walked, throwing the Chinese in the trash.

"I don't—"

"You _ignored_ me the whole time you were in England, Sergio!" she snapped, turning to face him with the sour glass empty of sangria in her hand. His face morphed into one of annoyance.

"Well, it's not like you were trying too hard, was it?"

Daniela's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"You wanted me to _beg_ , is that it?" she demanded, her grip on the empty glass tightening. "You wanted me to run after you because what? Because I couldn't make it to your goodbye breakfast? You _thought_ I would grovel?"

Kun's expression betrayed nothing as he remained silent. Daniela nodded and turned around, walking toward the fridge where she had placed the pitcher of sangria earlier. When the door was halfway open, she slammed it shut and placed the sour glass on the counter, heading toward her minibar.

She pulled out a shot glass and grabbed a bottle of Don Julio 70.

"Daniela—"

"Don't," China cut him off, teeth gritted as she placed the bottle on the counter. "I don't want to hear your fucking voice right now."

She threw back the tequila in the shot glass without so much as a wince.

"I don't want to see you right now," she muttered without turning to face him, her head bowed between her shoulders as she leant heavily on the counter. She paused to refill her shot glass. "I'm serious, Sergio."

Kun left without a sound, and she fought back tears as she downed shot after tequila shot.

* * *

Sergio didn't reach out to her, and Daniela moved on with her life.

The next day, she slipped into a black pants and blazer set, straightened her hair, applied her makeup, and went to work. She came in late from work without any desire to work out, so she merely had dinner with Liz and Diana and lounged around with them in her penthouse.

Daniela had already promised she would go to Jet that night with them earlier in the week, so she began to get ready at the appropriate time. She applied a pretty natural makeup with nude lips and took a shower without wetting her straightened hair.

Diana was getting ready with her that night, whilst Liz was downstairs with Franco.

"I just don't want to accidentally walk in on something!" she'd insisted as she grabbed a towel from Daniela's closet and headed to the bathroom.

When Diana reemerged in one of China's satin robes— and probably one of her brand-new unused lingerie sets— to apply her makeup, she was placing her hair in a high ponytail in front of the vanity with her usual playlist in the background.

"I'm glad you're finally getting your shit together," Diana commented after a while of silence. Daniela walked out of her closet with her chosen outfit and turned to look at her, frowning.

The Argentine was faster than her at doing her makeup, so while Daniela had taken an hour to do everything, Diana was already done with her foundation routine in ten minutes.

"What makes you say that?" Daniela asked.

"You're not moping around," Diana stated simply. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie. You look like someone thoroughly pissed you off and it's right under your skin, but now I'm not worried it's depression."

A pang of guilt stabbed through the Mexican and she sighed, walking toward Diana and embracing her. It'd been a while since Daniela had felt close enough to the Argentine to warrant the two of them standing in their underwear as they hugged. She really had isolated herself from her closest friends, and it was now dawning on her how that must have made _them_ feel.

"I was okay," Daniela assured Diana as she let go and walked back toward her bed. "I just… You know me. I think it's good that I'm getting out now, though."

"Oh, yeah, because Kun is back now?"

Daniela grit her teeth and Diana paused, turning around slowly as the tense silence that followed her words sunk in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the Argentine sounded justly pissed off as she spoke. " _That's_ what this whole thing has been about? _Kun_? Since when do you suffer for a fucking lay, no matter how good?"

China burst out laughing, and although Diana followed her lead after a few moments, she was still annoyed.

"I need to get laid," Daniela muttered as she began to slip on her pants. She had decided on a set of gold satin pants and cami crop top with a matching trench coat and transparent heels. Diana whistled as she turned around, waiting for the glue on her fake lashes to dry.

"You're totally getting some tonight," Diana stated, and Daniela could only grin devilishly in response. "I heard Julia's gonna be there tonight."

Diana turned back toward the mirror and applied the last lash. China chose not to comment and walked back toward the vanity, reaching for her Chanel No. 5.

Diana disappeared into the walk-in closet and walked out wearing a snakeskin blazer and shorts set with black sandals. She wore a black cupless bra beneath the blazer.

"I don't know," she said as she, too, walked toward the vanity where her perfumes were, "how you are literally showing almost no skin, and you still look hot as fuck."

Diana, though, opted for the My Burberry Blush's scent before they headed toward the garage, calling Liz to let her know she and her boyfriend needed to get their asses down to the Escalade or they were being left behind.

* * *

China was _very_ aware of Kun's return to Buenos Aires, but she vaguely knew he would have to head to the AFA's training grounds soon since their match against Uruguay was on the 1st of September. So she was _very_ surprised to walk into their rented lounge to find Kun, Punchi, _Nicolas Otamendi_ , and _Toto Salvio_ standing at their bar with Santiago and Emilio.

She could feel her steps falter for a moment when her eyes met Sergio's, but she forced herself to keep walking, to plaster a smile onto her face and greet their friends. She had to remind herself both Diana and Liz had been with her through thick and thin and deserved better from her.

Diana, Liz, and Yarely greeted their friends, and Daniela hesitated before doing the same, kissing each of the men's cheeks. When she reached Kun, she pulled back, avoiding his gaze, and remembered the last phone call.

He had been at the airport, and China had called him because he'd ignored all of her WhatsApp messages. She had figured he would be somewhat stung because she didn't get to even give a warning that she wouldn't be able to show up for lunch, but she never expected the apathy he had shown her when he answered. He'd said he didn't _care_ that she hadn't gone, said he'd send her a message when he arrived.

Sergio never did.

In fact, she didn't hear from him for the entire month he'd been gone. He always saw her Instagram and WhatsApp and Facebook stories and statuses, though, so there was _some_ sort of interest there still.

 _Sex_ , she reminded herself as she walked toward the bar. _Sex is his fucking interest, Daniela, get it in your fucking head_.

Daniela avoided Sergio for most of the night, slipping off her trench coat and making her way to the dance floor with a drink in hand. She danced a lot, mostly with Diana and Liz, dragged Santiago to twerk on him for a few minutes, before she headed back upstairs to their lounge.

With a Tequila Sunrise in hand, China looked down at the dance floor to find Sergio at one edge, standing with a tall, thin blonde. With gritted teeth, she took a gulp and almost choked when the girl threw her hair back. She knew that profile.

Of course Daniela knew that fucking face.

It was Lola Magnin. She was an Argentine model Daniela had encountered back when she still hung out a lot with the freestyle guys. She used to watch freestyle battles a lot and became friends with the young men who participated in them, went to clubs and events with them a lot.

Most of the freestylers she hung out with a few months back were now breaking into the trap music industry. The last she'd heard Ecko was getting signed and moving to Miami, Duki had also gotten signed and was working on his first album, and Paulo Londra had released his first single. Dani, Wos, Trueno, MKS, and most of the rest were still competing in _batallas de gallos_ , despite a few released tracks here and there.

They were all younger than China, but they were all great friends of hers', mature despite their ages and very talented.

Lola had been Duki's girlfriend and had hated her guts because she'd been convinced Daniela was fucking him. It was _far_ from the truth, given she just liked to party with him but go figure.

China clenched her jaw as she watched Lola lead Kun onto the dance floor, where they began to grind together. She finished her Tequila Sunrise in three long gulps and turned back to her friends, scattered around the sofas in the lounge or leaning on the bar.

They had such a soft, relaxed atmosphere going on, Daniela suddenly longed to be beside one of them, snuggled into their warmth. She wondered if Julia really had come. Or maybe that was just the alcohol talking.

With a sigh, she made her way back toward the bar, where Diana seemed to be arguing animatedly with Nicolas and Toto. China needed another drink and a distraction.

When she reached them, Diana cut herself off mid-sentence to wrap an arm around her shoulders and peck her lips. Toto and Nico were glancing at each other with surprised facial expressions when she pulled away, and China couldn't help but remember Kun's face when she kissed Julia.

"What are you arguing about now?" Daniela teased, gesturing toward the bartender Anna. The brunette nodded and began to prepare a Mai Tai for her. Nico grinned at her words.

"She's been telling us all kinds of stories about your drunk escapades," he said, winking at her. China rolled her eyes and pulled away from Diana's embrace, standing closer to Nico to point out Liz in a corner with Franco.

"See that short, little Mexican?" she asked. "I've got some of _the fucking best_ memories with her. I've known that woman since I was fifteen, and dear God… I don't know how I'm still alive after some of them."

Diana burst out laughing.

"You remember that time we went to Ixtapa, and you fucking broke one of the tiles on the shower wall with your face?" she exclaimed in between cackles. With a facepalm, the Mexican nodded and began to laugh while Nico and Toto stared in alarm.

"What?"

"Okay, so, all three of us went to Mexico last year," she began to recount in between her laughter. "And we got drunk as hell with some of our friends all week. So on Thursday, we somehow ended up at the beach in Ixtapa. On that Saturday, I got _drunk as shit_ , like I am not shitting you, I still don't remember what happened that day."

She paused to wheeze, leaning most of her body on Nicolas, who was smiling down at her in amusement while supporting her with one arm around her waist. Diana was doubled over in her own laughter.

"So this bitch," Diana continued for her, wiping tears from her eyes, "smokes a blunt and starts bitching for some reason or another. And she locks herself in the hotel suite bathroom while we're still drinking outside. Liz throws up over the balcony because she won't open the door, and when she does open it at 7 in the fucking morning, it turns out she was supposedly taking a shower. Daniela has the shower on and she curls back up on the shower floor under the water and goes back to sleep.

"So we carry her to the bed and when we wake up, we realize one of the tiles on the shower wall is completely broken. Daniela has a fucking bump on her head, the side of her back is scraped, and she can't feel her fucking face."

Nicolas burst out laughing at Diana's gestures and animated way of recounting the story. Toto had been laughing since the part about Liz throwing up over the balcony.

Daniela remained with the three of them the rest of the night, flirting with Nicolas just for the fun of it, and teasing Toto and Diana alongside him. Eventually, Diana dragged Toto off to the dance floor, and Nico sat beside her on the barstools. They were close together enough to ward off anyone who wanted to come close, gave off vibes of having a somewhat intimate conversation.

Punchi eventually joined them, as well as Emilio and Santiago, and she made her way to the bathroom. That was when Kun cornered her.

* * *

Daniela obviously wasn't expecting him to follow her like the day after they'd first fucked, since she imagined he was still with Lola.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around just before the corner that led to the women's restroom. Her hand was coming up in a fist to punch whoever it was, but she quickly recognized Sergio.

They stared at one another without saying a word, Ozuna's newest song _Siguelo Bailando_ playing in the silence between them as a couple of girls eyed them on their way past.

_Siguelo bailando,_

_Que la musica no pare._

_Eh, eh, eh._

"I'm sorry," Kun finally said. "Okay? I'm sorry I ignored you, it just—" 

"Don't make excuses, Kun," she cut him off, moving her hand a little to force him to let go. He did. "It was a really shitty thing you did, but I _shouldn't_ care because at the end of the day, we made no promises to each other."

The Bonaerense's mouth opened as if to protest but nothing came out, and she shrugged. 

"I just thought," China continued, "that we were friends. Enough for you not to cut me out of your life as soon as you left." 

Daniela took a half-step back, and Kun followed almost instinctively, taking her wrist in his hand again. She felt her annoyance grow at the thought, that he couldn't even be gentle and take her hand but instead had to possessively take her wrist. 

" No, we are," he assured her, frown marring his usually-smiling face. "We are, okay? I'm really sorry, I just— I was hurt that you couldn't make time to say goodbye, and—"

"I explained that to you, Kun," she said, releasing her hand once again. "And what you did was _not_ okay, but I accept your apology."

Daniela took another step back, getting ready to turn and walk off to the bathroom and call Julia, when Kun took her hand in his.

"Can I—" She found his hesitation satisfying. "Can I see you tonight?"

And because Daniela Montereyes was drunk, and because she missed him, and because she hadn't fucked anybody in a month, she smiled quietly and nodded. The concerned expression on his face was adorable.

She nodded and turned to walk toward the bathroom, leaving him standing alone with a small smile.

* * *

China dropped Yarely off at her house at around 4 a.m.

Liz had decided to sleep over at Franco's house instead of at the condo she shared with Diana, so it was only Diana and Daniela on the way home.

Except that Kun and Toto were following behind in Eduardo's car, since Santiago had agreed to take Gaston, Nico and Emilio home.

The four friends made their way up to Daniela's penthouse and settled in the living room with music playing on the television, ordering a bunch of food from a Mexican restaurant nearby where she was friendly with the owners of and preparing their own drinks in her mini-bar.

"Daaaaaamn," Toto muttered when he saw her minibar. She had all kinds of alcohol, from her native tequila to whiskey to vodka. There was also at least 10 different brands of each, from the cheap Jimador and Johnnie Walker to Don Julio and Jack Daniel's and Buchanan's. "Why do you have a minibar this awesome?"

"Everyone has different tastes," China replied, as she began pulling glasses out of her vast collection. She liked to have the correct glasses for each drink, so her minibar was pretty complete.

"How much did this place cost you?" Eduardo wondered, looking around the penthouse. When he walked in, he'd been faced with the dining table and the mirrored wall beyond and asked the same thing. To the left of the dining room was the sleek, modern kitchen, which gave way to the hallway that housed the bedrooms. "How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Four," she answered. The guys had decided they wanted beer— which there was always plenty of in her fridge, obviously— and she was mixing daiquiris for Diana and herself. "The penthouse cost me four million dollars, but at the end of renovations, furniture changes, and my mini-bar, it totalled to about five-and-a-half million?"

"Wow."

"You should see Santi's house. You'd fall in love," Daniela said with a smile. She could feel Kun's gaze scrutinizing her as they made their way toward the living room, knowing he was probably remembering how much of a millionaire she was with the money she took from Diego and the steady income of a likely-overpriced position at the company.

Their food arrived ten minutes later, and they sat around eating the tortilla chips and tacos and burritos and quesadillas and enchiladas, munching on them as if they hadn't eaten in days. They were talking about random stuff, as most of their conversations tended to be.

"No," China insisted. "There is _no way_ Sergio Ramos _isn't_ in love with Iker Casillas. I'm serious! Seriker is real! Who knows if it's been acted upon, but the way Sergio fucking _looks_ at Iker is evidence enough."

Toto laughed and shrugged as he munched on a chip thoughtfully.

"The same could be said about Kun and Messi," the Bonaerense pointed out, and Daniela's sharp gaze darted to the Manchester City player in question. She scrutinized him for a couple of seconds that felt longer and shrugged.

"Kunessi? Yeah, I know," she replied. "I've heard a lot about it, and how do we know it's not true?"

The mischievous grin she threw at him made him laugh.

"Also," the Mexican added with a shrug. "Am I supposed to believe all football players are straight? Hell fucking no. There is no way Cristiano wasn't fucking James."

Toto burst out laughing, his chuckles loud and strong enough to cause him to fall back on the leather sofa. Daniela didn't know what she'd said but she was a person with pretty strong opinions and unapologetic about it, so she ignored him as she continued to bite into a taco.

"Don't let Ota hear you say that," Toto said once he sat back up.

"Why?" she asked past a mouthful of tortilla and beef, glancing at Diana briefly.

"He's really good friends with James," Kun answered. "He sees James more like a little brother, and I think nobody likes to talk about their brother's sex life."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"You think Cristiano is a top?" Toto wondered, watching her in amusement. Daniela got excited at the question, enough to put her taco back on its styrofoam plate, and nodded.

"Oh, totes," she replied. "So is Iker."

"James, a bottom, though?" Diana questioned, a pensive expression on her face and China hesitated.

"Nah, I think he likes to switch it up. Neymar is, though, and headcannon says Coutinho is a top, and you can fight me on this."

Kun burst out laughing and shook his head at her, smiling at her antics and the way she thought, the way she justified her thinking and how unapologetic she was about all of it.

* * *

Diana and Toto retired to her condo soon after, when they went to the kitchen for more drinks and Daniela called out, "If you're fucking in my kitchen, I will _kill_ you."

Diana had burst out laughing and walked straight toward the front door with Toto in tow. China giggled at the sight of the Argentine footballer's goofy grin as he waved goodbye.

Daniela was already scrolling through Spotify by the time the front door was shut. She stood from her place on the loveseat and walked toward Kun, clicking on the playlist _Bedroom Jams_.

Acquainted by The Weeknd began to play from the speakers, and Sergio only looked up at her from his place on the sofa in wonder. Daniela didn't hesitate as she placed the phone on the coffee table and swung one leg over Kun's. She settled on his lap, taking his bearded jaw in both of her delicate hands as she kissed him.

Something like a moan left Sergio's throat and Daniela grinned into the kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth gently and sucking on it hard. He moaned, hands roaming from the muscles of her spread thighs to the dip of her waist.

_You got me touching on your body,_

_You got me touching on your body._

_Just sayin' we're in love is dangerous,_

_But girl, I'm so glad we're acquainted._

Daniela was grinding on Kun, her hips moving in slow circles against his growing erection, hands stroking the nape of his neck and lightly pulling on his hair. She was drunk enough to decide she wanted to take control that day, pulling away to kiss her way down his neck and suck on the tan skin lightly.

"Daniela," Kun groaned, his voice a hoarse whisper as his hands pulled at the satin fabric of her top. She raised her head and hands in response, letting him pull the tank top off. Since she had gone braless, Sergio immediately began to lick at her breasts and she let him for a moment.

China interrupted him to deftly undo the buttons on his button-down, easily and quickly helping him get rid of the black shirt to run her hands over the muscles of his biceps. Her hands trailed down to his abs, tensing beneath her soft touch, as she popped the button on his jeans.

Daniela stood at that moment, shimmying her satin pants off to reveal the beige thong beneath. Kun groaned as he stared up at her with wide brown eyes dark with lust, palming himself through his jeans. She smirked down at him and reached to pull at his jeans.

With his help, she pulled the jeans and his boxers down, stroking him the entire time. Sergio settled back on the sofa and Daniela knelt before, scrutinizing him for a moment. She gave no warning before she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. Kun took in a sharp breath while China stroked the length of his cock, her tongue swirling around his head before she took him in further.

Kun pulled at her arm after a couple of minutes, making her pull away and stare in confusion. He made her stand, muttering "Take it off" as he pulled at her thong.

She stepped out of the lingerie and slowly slid back onto his lap, hovering over him, kissing him softly this time. His hands were still roaming the skin he knew so well, one hand trailing lower until his fingers were in her, thumb circling around her clit slowly. She was mewling by the time she was pulling his hand away, taking him in hand and sinking onto his dick.

Sergio's breath hitched and Daniela leaned down to kiss him, her moan getting lost between them. It took her a few moments to find a rhythm but she did, following the beat of the song— Codeine Cups by Juicy J— as she bounced on Kun's lap, mewling as his hands pulled at her long hair.

"Fuck," Kun groaned in her ear, teeth biting on her neck before being replaced by the soothing massage of his tongue. "Fuck, I missed you."

Daniela released a breathy laugh, hips circling as she bounced. She knew it wouldn't take her long to come, not with the way she had been imagining and anticipating Sergio's return just for this moment. What surprised her was how long he lasted before he was murmuring nonsense in her ear, finding leverage to slam his hips at _just this angle_ every time she pushed down.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come" was her only warning before Kun did, triggering her second orgasm of the night.

There was a long moment where the two remained motionless and silent, catching their breaths with Sergio's dick still inside of her. Slowly and carefully, Daniela stood, groaning quietly as he slid out of her and his come trailed its way down the inside of her thighs.

They took a shower together after that, something insanely _domestic_ about the way they were so familiar with each other. China slipped out of the bathroom first, taking the towel on her head off and draping it over the door. 

She slipped her bathrobe off as she walked toward the bed, crawling across the king-size mattress in the nude. She would slip some sleep clothes on when Kun came in.

But she dozed off on the bed for a few moments instead, legs spread and arms splayed over her humid hair. Her eyes opened and blinked up at the ceiling, wondering what had woken her when she felt movement at the foot of the bed.

China turned her head to find Kun settled at the foot of the bed, kneeling at the edge with his chin resting on his crossed arms. Her expression must have conveyed her bewilderment at his odd behavior, because he grinned and continued to stare at her, his eyes roving the length of her naked body.

"God, I missed you so much," he murmured. Daniela's face split into a grin and Kun returned her smile before climbing onto the bed in boxers he'd previously left, settling horizontally across the bed beside her.

He pulled her into his arms and that's how she fell asleep.

They woke in the morning and fucked twice more before he left.

* * *

China was having dinner with her friends at Santiago's house on the 3rd of September, two days after Argentina's 0-0 draw against Uruguay. She knew Kun was joining them later with Benja, since the national team were given the day off before their home game against Venezuela.

She was just placing a pill in her mouth when he walked through the front door with little Benjamin Agüero in tow. 

Daniela had just started taking a new contraceptive pill prescription the week before, since her gynecologist recommended it because she seemed to be developing an allergic reaction to her previous one. She had stopped taking the last one for the entire time Kun was gone, since she wasn't fucking anyone, and knew she needed to continue taking the new prescription for at least a month before they became effective. That's why she had taken a Plan B after the night of endless fucking. 

Little Benjamin Agüero saw and rushed over to her, asking, "What's that?" 

China smiled and could feel the metaphorical heart eyes develop on her face. Benja was _such a sweetheart_ , he was adorable. He almost made her want to have kids. 

"It's medicine," she answered as she stood from the table. Benja hesitated for a moment beside her, because though he talked to her with all the enthusiasm of someone who he'd gained confidence with, he maintained his distance. "Come here." 

The Mexican grabbed the little boy and pulled him into a hug, leaning down to kiss his cheek before she let him go. He was so like his father, it made her heart hurt a little bit.

When she looked up at Sergio, he was watching their interaction with a soft smile. As Benja began to greet Franco and Santiago, Kun walked toward her and kissed her cheek, one hand on her small waist. 

"Hi, China."

Like nothing. Like they hadn't fucked like wild animals a few days before. Like he didn't know she liked her hair pulled while on her hands and knees and she didn't know he liked the warmth of her wet mouth on his dick. Like they weren't more than friends. 

Because they weren't. 

She was so screwed. 

They ended up at her penthouse again that night, fucking as if they wouldn't see each other in months and it was their goodbye. 

Which it kind of was. 

Santiago and his friends had all bought VIP tickets to the Argentina vs. Venezuela match in El Monumental on the 6th of September. They climbed into Daniela's Escalade and Santiago's Yukon in their Argentine NT jerseys and jeans.

Literally all of them were wearing sneakers and jeans with the jersey of a different Argentine football player. Santiago wore Kun's, Diana wore Toto's, Franco wore Otamendi's, Liz wore Di Maria's, Yarely wore Mascherano's, and Daniela wore Messi's.

The Argentines tied with one goal this time, but it was thanks to a Venezuelan own goal. 

China didn't get to see Kun again, especially not since he was scheduled to leave that same day since he had a Premier League match with City on the 9th, against Liverpool of all clubs.

So she was suitably surprised when the group of friends— except for Diana thanks to a busy work schedule— sat around a table at Campo dei Fiori the next day and Santi nonchalantly commented, "And when Kun passed by the house yesterday—"

"What?"

A short, tense silence followed Daniela's sharp interruption. Sergio had told her he was leaving to the airport straight from the Predio Ezeiza, that he wasn't coming into the city for anything. He didn't tell her he had changed his mind, didn't tell her she could have said goodbye.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you," the Castro heir said slowly. Daniela forced herself to smile naturally and shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine. I just thought he'd left early."

"His flight took off at around midnight, I think."

That _asshole_. 

But it became clear why he didn't tell her anything when the video of him and Lola Magnin smoking in some bed taken from her InstaStories began to circulate on the web.


	10. Suena el Dembow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Suena el Dembow by Joey Montana and Sebastian Yatra.
> 
> Anyway, things really get dramatic and pick up from here on out, I'm pretty sure. Still writing as I go, but I know where its going and I dont want to extend the story too much past 20 chapters so yeah.
> 
> Chapter dedicated to Xime because even though shes a lil bitch about this story and refuses to read it because she's certain imma angst out the end, I love her lol
> 
> Enjoy.

_I knew it because you're like me,_

_You like to dance_

_When the dembow sounds._

Sergio was fucking Sofia Calzetti.

She was an Argentine model living in Manchester who he'd met a couple of years earlier. Her best friend had been seeing Santiago Castro for a brief time, so they'd been introduced and hung out on nights out and dinners with the two of them.

Her friend and Santiago had ended on pretty bad terms, but Sofia was still friendly with Kun. They'd gone out a few times when she first moved to Manchester, and he knew she was hoping for more but that wasn't what he was looking for.

They had a pretty clear arrangement, at least more than his own relationship with la China was.

It was a little overwhelming, though, thinking about their friendship because he just felt _so much_ _affection_ toward her in such a short amount of time. So he avoided analyzing their relationship.

When he'd gone back to England after his summer in Argentina, he'd had a bout of hypersexuality after spending the entire summer fucking with the Mexican beauty. His sex drive had been high, so he'd invited Sofi out, after which they'd ended up fucking at her apartment. Kun had talked to her then, telling her clearly he was not looking for a relationship and placing a set of rules on their arrangement.

Which was something he never did with China.

The lines between their relationship and friendship were _very_ blurred, given that they spent _so much time together_. It stopped being just about how amazing her blowjobs were and the heaven the movement of her hips wrought. It began to encompass her smile and the weirdness of her laugh, the stories behind her tattoos and the why of her piercings, her taste in music and her favorite books, the way she was so capricious and the paradoxity of her personality.

Kun knew the tabloids had started speculating on whether he was dating Daniela or Diana, enough to prompt Benja to ask him. He'd denied any truthfulness to the rumor, though.

He knew Benja liked Daniela, who liked to coddle him and gave into his every whim with a brilliant smile, but he couldn't lie to his son when they really _weren't_ anything.

Especially with the oddity of their relationship.

Sergio could tell anyone how Daniela slept, that she snored lightly and mumbled in English in her sleep. He could talk hours about her tastes, about how eclectic her music was and how she liked all type of literature genres and watched all kinds of movies and series. He could rave about how _intelligent_ she was, how she was so articulate and honest and open-minded about all sorts of topics and wanted to learn about _everything_ . He could talk about her personality, what pissed her off and how she liked to twerk and what made her laugh and how she _loved_ to sing even though she wasn't good at it.

And she could do the same.

However, Kun didn't know anything but the basics about her past. He didn't know whether she had any family, what her life before had been like, what her childhood had resembled living in both Mexico and the US.

Kun didn't know why she had gotten married, why she got divorced, why she had gotten _so much money_ from said divorce.

But he was slowly beginning to uncover clues, from the people around him as much as from her.

Santiago had let something slip the night they had gone to Jet Lounge.

Sergio knew that they liked to go to nightclubs a lot, but they didn't frequent Jet a lot despite it being arguably the hottest club in Buenos Aires. Daniela had gone to the bathroom and Kun had just made a passing comment, something like "I don't know why we don't come to Jet more often."

And Santiago, distracted, had answered, "We just have to make sure Diego isn't in town."

It had felt like a bucket of cold water had been doused on him and he hesitated. A tense silence followed the Castro's words before he turned to look at the football player.

"What?"

Santiago sighed and shrugged, answering, "Diego's really good friends with the owners of Jet. He likes to come here when he's in the capital, that's why we don't come here often."

* * *

Sergio sent Daniela a WhatsApp message first as soon as he landed in Manchester. They were okay, spent their time talking like they used to back before they began sleeping together. She always told him what she was doing, where she was, who she was with. 

La China sometimes sent him audios when she was too lazy or too busy to type, and he loved it. 

Kun was also always in contact with Lola, and though he liked the eighteen-year-old model well enough, he wasn't interested. She was too young, the way she thought too immature still for his tastes, and he would never admit to it but she looked like she wasn't very experienced in bed. 

To be completely honest, the Argentine was stressing out a little. 

He didn't talk to Sofia often, but Lola constantly sent him messages. Daniela was obviously the one he spoke to the most, the one he knew most intimately, but it was difficult trying to decide what the hell he was doing with her. 

So when Lola sent him a message a week later asking if it was okay to upload the video she'd taken the last day he'd been in Buenos Aires, he didn't see anything wrong with it. 

Kun realized too late what the video implied, once tabloids and sports news' sites began questioning the footage. He knew Leo would not be partial to the video, and _damn, he never told China he'd been in the city that day._

There _was_ a moment where Sergio panicked, but neither Messi nor Daniela asked him about it or mentioned it. Sofi had teased him about the age difference, but that'd been all. 

The Cityzen knew his relationship with both Lionel and la China could be considered toxic, but he was glad both of them were too proud to say anything, to show they were too invested with him. 

Well, he was glad, up until China uploaded a mirror pic on IG of herself at the gym in workout clothes. The song _Protocolo_ by WOS was playing as her track, and the caption _Men, esta canción durante una buena sesion es fuego. Felicidades, Wosito! La rompiste, @wos.ds3_

She was congratulating the Argentine artist on his new single. Wos had replied with thanks and hearts, stating he missed her. Duki, who Lola had told him a little about, also intervened in her comments with a similar statement. Ecko and Dani had followed with their own input, and that's when Sergio realized he really didn't know Daniela. 

He looked up Diego Bianchi that night, gave into an impulse he'd been keeping at bay for months. 

Diego Bianchi was born into power and wealth.

His great-grandfather Alessandro had been a big part of YPF Sociedad, one of the top gas and oil companies in the country, since its' founding and had been father to two boys and a girl: Juan Pablo, Nahuel, and Maria Agustina. Juan Pablo became a very successful surgeon, while Maria Agustina married into a wealthy Brazilian family. Nahuel, Diego's grandfather, was the only one who followed his father's footsteps and majored in business, eventually helping his father invest in companies that would become some of the top marketing companies in the country.

Nahuel had had three boys and two girls: Franco Emmanuel, Valentina, Luciano, Lorenzo Nahuel, and Giulianna Michele in that order. Valentina became an artist after studying in Paris and Giulianna studied medicine in the United States of America. Franco, Luciano, and Lorenzo Bianchi all worked with their father and grandfather, practically waiting to be chosen as sole heir to the fortune Alessandro and Nahuel gathered for themselves.

Franco died in a car accident at 32 years of age, and Luciano decided to stray from the family business, and consequently, heritance. He made his own investments in a technology company that did well over the years, so he did have money, just not the millions his family did.

Lorenzo Nahuel Bianchi turned out to be the most successful of his family at what he did. With the family name making investments in so many major companies like Pampa, Globant, Telecom, YPF, amongst others, he eventually became CEO of BBVA, which had always been his main focus, alongside MacroBank and later on, Mercado Libre. He married to Spanish model Alessandra Miranda in 1987, and their only son Diego was born four years later.

Diego Bianchi Miranda studied in private schools his entire life, eventually enrolling into the New York University to study Accounting. He'd apparently been on vacation for some reason or another in Los Angeles, California when he met Daniela Montereyes in 2012. She was studying at UCLA at the time, and that was where their relationship began.

They were married a year and a half later, in 2013, though both continued to study their careers in NYU. Daniela was 20 years old, and Diego was 22. The following year, Diego finished his Master's program, and the two of them moved to Argentina, where Daniela continued her studies in Civil Engineering at the University of Buenos Aires. She began an internship at Techint Engineering & Construction, one of the many companies on the Bianchi's list, and she filed for divorce a year later in 2015.

There wasn't much said about the divorce or the reason for it, though a lot of tabloids speculated infidelity might have had something to do with it as it _was_ contested at first. Diego seemed to accept afterwards, and the matter was quickly and peacefully resolved.

Daniela Montereyes, though, was rumored to have gained _so much money_ from the divorce. Media outlets seemed to expect the construction company to drop her after the divorce, but they, instead, officially hired her, which raised a few eyebrows.

The Mexican stayed in Buenos Aires. 

Afterwards, she began to be seen partying a lot, at nightclubs and bars with friends, and— there! 

Daniela was usually seen with Mauro Lombardo before meeting Santiago Castro, a freestyler-turned-rapper artistically known as Duki, and his crew Modo Diablo. Lola Magnin's ex-boyfriend.

Apparently, China was a fan of freestyle battles, as she was frequently seen at _batallas de gallos_ and visited the Bonaerense competition _El Quinto Escalon_ often enough. That's where she seemed to have met the kids she was constantly seen partying with, all participants of the competitions who seemed to adore her, like Wos, Dani, Trueno, Ecko and Lit Killah. 

Diego Bianchi, on the other hand, had moved overseas to Spain with his mother. He was working as a CPA for one of the international companies his father was involved with, to both work and further his studies. 

Kun couldn't help but bitterly acknowledge that Diego and Daniela had made quite the power couple. They appeared to be very public people as they constantly went to events together and out to dinner. There were countless pictures of the Mexican beauty and the blue-eyed Bianchi. He was classically handsome with his square jaw, full lips, Greek nose, brown hair swept to one side, and obviously fit. 

She looked different in the older pictures. She was still very pretty when she was just eighteen years old, but it looked like she hadn't gotten the bichectomy done yet. Her cheeks were chubbier, missing that hollow he was so familiar with, but her cheekbones had always been very high and prominent. She seemed to have gotten the bichectomy a while before she met Diego, though.

Daniela was chubbier before and in the progression of the pictures, he could see how she became _thin_ , before she began to build the muscle he was so used to running his hands over now. And he saw what she had meant about her breast augmentation, which she apparently didn't have done until months and months after her divorce was finalized.

But she didn't look like the China _he_ knew. In none of those pictures were her smiles real or happiness shining in her eyes.

And Sergio suddenly remembered her words the first night he slept over. 

_"They don't know what all that money cost_ me _."_

* * *

Everything was normal for Kun, or as normal as the world had become for him, until the last round of World Cup Qualifiers. He didn't go, thanks to the car accident he was involved with at the end of September, but it changed the status quo between him and Daniela.

They used to message or send voice audios, but it never went as far as a call. Until China freaked out and called him, worried about the injuries he sustained in the accident. They began to talk over the phone more often, sometimes spending up to an hour daily talking about nonsense and gossip and nothing and everything.

But things began to feel off after a few weeks.

Daniela would spend all day asleep, wake up and talk to him for a while, and then go back to sleep. She literally only woke to eat some days.

It was weird, because the Mexican had always been a very active person, as far as he was concerned. Most of the time, she did the housework of her penthouse on her own and she worked out _a lot_. For fuck's sake, this was the woman who once came home drunk, fucked with him, went running while he slept, and spent all day with her friends instead of taking a nap.

Kun was worried she was coming down with something, but Daniela always dismissed the idea. Until the day he flew back to Argentina for friendlies in November.

He was set to land on the afternoon of Monday, the 6th, and she sent him a message that morning: _I need to talk to you when you get here. Let me know._

Sergio spent all of Monday with his family, Benja glued to his side, and promised Daniela he'd go out with their circle of friends for drinks that night.

They did, and when he walked into Frank's Bar at 9:30 p.m., he easily found the group of friends making their usual ruckus. China and her friends looked sexy as always, in pretty casual clothing this time around, but there was something a little off.

She was wearing olive green cargo pants with black pointed-toe pumps and an off-the-shoulder long-sleeve in black. He knew what it was when he placed a hand on her waist to kiss her cheek, noting the black belt around her waist was usually not so tight around her midsection.

Daniela had _gained weight_.

But Sergio wasn't stupid enough to comment on it, so he kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the night out with his friends.

He took Daniela to _his_ apartment that night, drove her X-Trail to 2363 Uriarte Street in Palermo while she sang the entire way there. They made their way to the luxury apartment on the 28th floor that he was renting— likely buying, though, the way things were going— and fucked like only they knew.

They lay on the bed for a while afterwards, before she suddenly hopped up and made her way toward the shower, calling back, "Do you have any food?"

Sergio laughed and nodded, but asked, "Do you want McDonald's instead, though?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

Kun ordered a bunch of food from McDonald's before hopping into the shower with her, where she almost cracked her head open while they play-fought under the water. She slipped on some of his underwear and a white t-shirt and made herself comfortable on the sofa, surfing through channels for a good movie and looking distracted.

It was after the food arrived, when she was munching on her second McChicken, that he asked about her message and China hesitated. She went silent before taking a sip of her McFrappé and standing up. She grabbed her black purse on the dining table and pulled an envelope out.

He frowned at the white envelope. Sergio looked at her curiously, realizing how _nervous_ she looked. He could almost bet money that her heartbeat was racing if he placed a hand on her collarbone. 

Kun opened the envelope and slipped a green piece of paper out. It was a paper detailing blood results from a laboratory, and his mind immediately flashed to all the times Daniela was too tired to do anything but eat and sleep, all the times she mentioned she wasn't hungry and didn't want to go out.

_DETERMINATION OF BETA HUMAN CHORIONIC GONADOTROPIN IN BLOOD_

_RESULT: POSITIVE_

_METHOD: IMMUNOASSAY_

_SENSITIVE: 20 mUI/ml_

_Important note: Human Chorionic Gonadotropin is a glycoprotein hormone produced by the placenta during pregnancy and usually present in the serum from the seventh day of conception._

Sergio's heart began beating double-time as he read the note at the bottom. _During pregnancy_.

He was still staring at the paper in his hands when Daniela murmured, "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment because I don't know what I'm doing lol


End file.
